Zombie Loving
by ughwatson
Summary: This is the story of Rikki and Glenn's survival in a zombie apocalypse. I will follow a little bit of the plot from the show but it's my own story. Daryl/OC/Shane Glenn/Maggie and all around weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Dawn of the Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>1 hour. 1 hour is all it took to change my life.<p>

Now, I know you are all wondering what am I going on about. Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Hey, you, look behind you! They are coming! Oh gosh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I screamed at my television screen as I was watching Dawn of the Dead at 4 o'clock in the morning in Glenn's basement.

"Rikki, seriously, we've watched this movie like a gazillion times. You already knew that was going to happen." Glenn, my best friend jokingly said as he shook his head. Him and I do everything together especially sleepover at each other's houses randomly, like tonight.

"Oh shut up." I said, smacking his arm while laughing loudly. He grabbed his arm and faked an injury but before I could laugh in his face we heard a huge grunt upstairs and got really spooked. We heard Glenn's big brother, Tom, curse and start opening and closing drawers.

"Hey bro. Are you alright over there?" Glenn yelled as the joking mood turned serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... just an accident... you and your girlfriend, need to shut up and go to sleep. Seriously, you've got school tomorrow and shit." he yelled after a brief pause from his room. He was one of those meat heads that exercised every day. He was really buff and really dumb too which was why I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at the direction that his voice came from. Even if he was dying, he would not admit it to anybody.

I sighed and Glenn looked at me weirdly. He knew how I felt about his brother and him calling me Glenn's boyfriend. I love him like a brother and that's it. Glenn and I are not dating and his brother knew that. But many people think that just because we hang out 24/7, that we are dating, which we are not.

Glenn and I took his brother's attitude as a cue to go to bed and get ready to sleep. "Night, Glenny." I said as I kissed his cheek and went in my sleeping bag. He slightly blushed and said, "Night, and don't let the zombies bite."

I grinned and rolled my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and how true was that going to be.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Rikki. Hey Rikki, please wake up." I heard Glenn whisper with urgency as he was poking my shoulder. "What Glenn, my dream is really important today! I don't care if I'm late for school!" I said as turned around and ignored his tries at waking me up. This was our routine every time I slept over at his place. He wakes me up and I get mad at him for waking me up.

I didn't hear a retort to my statement and I knew something was wrong. I rose up immediately, my sleepiness forgotten as I turned to look at my best friend. I couldn't see Glenn's face but I knew that he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. " Glenn?" I slowly said as I touched his shoulder softly. He turned around and opened his mouth to tell me what was wrong but he closed it as fast as he opened it. "Hey, you can tell me anything, okay?" I said as crawled closer to where Glenn was sitting. My heart was beating fast and I was scared that something horrible happened. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:10am and that I had 26 missing calls from a lot of different people Suddenly I heard a large boom at the door on top of the stairs and I flinched. Glenn looked at the door and then looked at me. He stood up and grabbed his lucky bat from his baseball years.

"Okay, Glenn. Tell me what's up NOW. I'm scared. If this is a joke, it's not funny." I said as I slowly stood up and backed away from the door. He put his index finger on his lips and I wanted to scream. This is not real. This is not real. THIS IS NOT REAL!

The banging on the door kept getting louder and louder and the door wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Rikki, okay. Um, my brother... he turned into a zombie. I know, I don't believe it either but just stay calm, get your things and get ready to get out of here." Glenn whispered as my mouth went dry. I knew he was telling the truth but I couldn't believe it. A zombie? This was a dream... or a nightmare!

"Um, how do you know this Glenn?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked at the door again and started collecting things in his bookbag and even mine. He grabbed another bat and started to climb the window. I was conflicted, I wanted to believe my best friend but zombies are not real.

Even if zombies are my favorite thing to obsess over, I know they are not real.

"Are you coming!" Glenn said with such urgency that I had to go with him. I took one last look at the door and climbed out the small window in the basement.

This is how my adventure starts.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys like it so far? Is it okay? This is my first Fanfiction story and need feedback :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Dawn of the Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Enjoy :D**

**P.S: This chapter starts with Amy's death scene. I liked her but I need her to die in my story. It might not make sense now, but trust me, it will in a few chapters if you stay with me.**

* * *

><p>It was a crisp evening and Amy and the rest of the gang was sitting at the campfire, listening to Dale's very boring story about why he still wore his watch. Amy was getting sick of it but instead of being bitchy, she said the one thing that was probably on everybody's mind, "You are so weird."<p>

Dale chuckled, shaking head while Amy slowly smiled and stood up.

"Where you going?" Andrea asked, being the overprotective sister that she is, thinking about the very beautiful mermaid necklace that she would be giving to Amy for her birthday tomorrow.

Amy rolled her eyes and retorted, "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here," as she walked towards the RV, entering it loudly.

She frowned as everyone started laughing but she didn't take any notice. She was just focused on her birthday the next day. How would it go? Will it suck because of this plague? After a minute or two of pondering, she stepped out of the RV and said, "Hey, is there any more toilet - aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Agggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Amy's screams cut through her question about toilet paper. Amy knew that her time was up when she felt a very painful tingling on her neck and arm, where the next walker took a piece of her arm. But she wanted to tell Andrea one last thing. Amy thought, _I forgive you, Andrea. You are the best sister ever, even though we barely hanged out before all this happened. I love you._

Andrea quickly ran to her sister when Jim took out the walkers that were killing Amy and screamed for her.

Everybody stood up all at once and reached for a weapon or loved ones with such a jolt of adrenaline that nobody realized all the other walkers joining the party.

The walkers were surrounding the group on all sides but Andrea kept on screaming for Amy.

There were screams and cries and noise everywhere but Andrea just saw her dead sister, laying on the ground.

Rick, T-Dog and Daryl came back from the Atlanta mission and started to save the rest of the gang by shooting the walkers that threatened to kill the rest of the survivors.

"Lori! Carl!" Rick yelled as he saw Shane protecting them, shooting all the walkers just like everybody else who had a weapon. No matter if he put down one, there would be three to takes its place but he knew that he had to continue to save them. "Come on stay close," Shane yelled at the rest of the people who had miraculously survived the walker invasion.

Carol and Sophia stood near Shane, trying not to get bitten, but suddenly they heard Jackie's screams. T-Dog heard Jackie's screams too and grabbed his machete, killing the walker who threatened to take a bite out of her. He began searching her arms for bite marks or scratches and finding nothing he held her hand and walked to where the group was standing.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes," Jim said suddenly as everyone looked around at the bodies littering the camp site all the while, Andrea's loud cries for her dead sister were heard.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Hey, come on, we're almost to your place," Glenn said as I slowed down my pace. Ever since we've escaped his house and his zombie brother, we've been silently and slowly running away from zombies.

Right now, he's killed 3 zombies and me? A meekly one zombie. He was about to take a bite out of Glenn's leg and I had a sudden powerful strength of protectiveness over my best friend. "I… I can't… Just-" I started to say but before I could finish Glenn grabbed my arm and put his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

There, before us, was a huge amount of zombies.

Glenn knew that I was about to have a panic attack, so he dragged me to an empty lot, he had to make sure it was empty first, and we hid there for hours. We could not speak in fear of the horde, or whatever they were to hear us so I started to think. And thinking right now is the worst thing I could've done.

What if my mom is dead?

What if my step-dad is dead?

What if the whole world is dead?

What if we are the only survivors?

My eyes started to water and my lips started to quiver and I tried to cover it up but Glenn is always one to know that the mask that I put on is just that, a mask.

"It's going to be okay. It is, I promise." He whispered in my ear and he hugged me. Those words, they hurt me more than he would ever know because we were not going to be okay. In any zombie movie, they never showed what happened after and if they did, it was never solved. Ever.

But this is reality.

If zombies could happen, there should be a cure, right? So I decided right then and there, while I was hugging Glenn with my tear stained face, that I was going to be a bad-ass and fight these zombies till the end.

I WILL make Glenn's words true. It will be okay. We WILL survive.

(I hope.)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Dawn of the Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**I kinda made a mistake last chapter, but I made sure to fix it **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Rikki, hey Rikki?" I heard Glenn whisper to me and he took another look around the corner. We've been hiding out in this empty lot for hours and my adrenaline is starting to rub off. I'm hoping my stomach doesn't growl because then we will have to face the seriousness of leaving his house without packing food. I take a deep breath and start gathering my things slowly, making sure that I don't make any noise to attract the zombies that were huddled together.<p>

"They are gone. Quick, let's make a run for your place." Glenn whispered as he glanced my way, nodding at the way I was getting ready to go.

The air was stiff and my hair was sticking to my face. I just wish that I had a hair tie to put my hair into a ponytail but to no avail, nobody told me that today I would be running away from zombies.

"Are you ready Glenn? On my count on one, two and three. GO!" I said as we started to sprint to the last house on the right hand corner where we were hiding. Being in front of him I knew that Glenn was behind me so I didn't look back, which was why I didn't notice when he stopped to stare at the legless zombie in the front lawn of my house.

"Look Glenn, my front door is open, this is not good." I said as my voice noticeably cracked. I turned around to see where Glenn was and saw where he was looking. My heart stopped and my legs felt like jelly. I did not know what I was doing or what was happening. I could only see one thing.

"Rikki, uh, don't look. Uh, it's not good. Just turn-"Glenn started to stay before he turned to look at me and stop me from seeing the atrocious picture in front of me.

"Mom?" I said after a few seconds. I knew what she was. I knew that she was not my mother anymore, but I could not forget the mom that I had. I said that word with such intensity that a few zombies from down the block heard me and were coming to tear Glenn and I limb from limb.

Glenn, being the most rational one at this point of the day, grabbed my arm and took me into my house locking the door behind him.

I was clearly in shock and I hated myself for it, knowing that Glenn saw his brother turn into a zombie and he was not breaking down.

"Rikki come over here. Help me drag your couch near the door. Good thing you never really had that many windows, huh?" Glenn tried to make a joke and he started to drag my beige couch towards to door. I tried to move, tried to speak and tell him that his joke was stupid but my feet were stuck to my wooden floors and my head started to pound like crazy.

I saw Glenn glance towards my direction a couple of times but I still just stood there while the pounding in my head increased. Then I noticed that it wasn't in my head, there were zombies pounding my house!

I needed to be there for Glenn and so I started to drag chairs and my bookcase towards my doors and windows, not noticing Glenn's smile and not knowing the dangers that were in my own home.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Andrea hadn't left Amy's side ever since that attack last night. Rick was staring out over the destruction and chaos, frowning at Andrea's predicament. He didn't say a word just simply turned to look at Shane. He hasn't gotten around to shooting the victims yet; none of them were up to it just yet.

Dale attempted to move Andrea from her sister's side but she snapped at him, saying that she knew what was going to happen. She probably would have pounced on them if they tried anything; she was mourning in her own way.

Shane made a very smug face, shaking his head and Rick stated, "I know… We can't stay here, not anymore."

Rick saw that everybody wanted nothing more than to simply forget everything that had happened the night before but he could not do that as he was their new leader.

Lori and Carol's attention was caught by the smell, the decaying bodies piled as far from the rest of the tents as possible. The others, their people, were left where they fell.

All that was heard was silent whispering and Daryl smashing his pickaxe through another walker's brain, wiping the sweat off his face afterwards and leaving Dale and T-Dog to carry it over to the dead people pile.

Rick tried to make Andrea understand that Amy was gone and that the "situation" needed to be dealt of, but instead Andrea pointed a gun up at Rick saying, "I know how to use this."

Lori and Shane frowned and Rick walked over to the group.

"Ya can't be serious," Daryl started to mutter. "Y'all can't let that girl hamstring us." He continued as he glanced over to where Amy and Andrea were. "That dead girl is a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked suddenly, sighing through his hands as he rubbed his face, looking very worn out.

Daryl took a step forward, making sure he was looking at him in the eyes. "Take the shot. Clean in the brain. From here. Hell, I can hit a turkey 'tween the eyes from this distance."

"No," Lori said firmly, looking at Daryl like he was insane. "For God's sake let her be."

Daryl scowled and turned away, going back to pick-axing zombie brains. He started to help Morales drag one of the lost campers' bodies over to the burn pile, but Dale stopped them.

"Our people go over in this pile and the rest are getting burned."

"Ya reap what ya sow," Daryl muttered as he laid the body down on the ground.

"Shut up, man!" Morales yelled, feeling a bit tired of Daryl's attitude towards the camp.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! Y'all had this comin'!" Daryl said but before Morales or T-Dog could reply, Jacqui yelled to the whole group about Jim getting bit by a walker.

"Show it to us!" Daryl yelled, circling around Jim with the pickaxe slung over my shoulder like he was a crow feeding on some kind of meat.

Jim backed up, trying to defend himself, saying, "I'm fine. I'm fine,' but T-dog came up behind him and held his arms as Daryl lifted his shirt. There, just below his ribcage, was a crescent shaped indentation, leaking blood. Everyone looked around, unsure what to do or think.

Shane made Jim to go sit on a bucket just behind the RV. Then he formed a circle with the rest of group, not including Amy or Andrea, debating what to do about Jim.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head," Daryl mumbled, mostly to himself. "And the dead girl's and be done with it."

"That what you'd want? If it were you?" Shane asked with a hint sourness, glaring at Dary.

"Yeah, and I'd thank ya while ya did it," Daryl replied back glaring right back at him.

"I hate to say it and I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right," Dale finally said, interrupting the stare down between Shane and Daryl. Rick shook his head, looking disappointed in Dale's response.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," Rick spit out, aiming his accusing glares at the dust beneath their feet. Dale started to interrupt, defending himself and trying to state what he thought was the right thing, "He's a sick, sick man."

"We start going down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick continued, imitating drawing a line with his hand.

"The line's pretty clear," Daryl said. "Zero tolerance for walkers. Or them to-be."

"What if we can get him help?" Rick asked, shifting anxiously on his feet. "I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

"I heard that, too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane countered back.

"If the CDC is still up and running-"

"That is a stretch right there," Shane shook his head and looked around to the rest of the group, trying to make them see that what Rick was saying was just a wish, a death wish that is.

"Why?" Rick asked, hands on his hips. "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs. Wouldn't they? I think its our best shot."

Shane looked around at everyone. No one really seemed to disagree on the location of their next "Safe area" as long as this time, it really was safe. And Shane was sick and tired of being rejected by the people he once used to lead.

"Protection," Rick said, listing off what they could have if the CDC was still operational and if Shane were to agree with him.

"Rick, you want those things, I do, too," Shane started to say. "Now if they exist, they're at the military base at Fort Benning."

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction," Lori said, narrowing her eyes skeptically at Shane, feeling like protecting her husband's decision.

"That is right, but it is away from the hot zone. Now listen, if that place is operational, it will be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

Shane began making a valid argument against Rick about the CDC getting overrun but everybody believed Rick over Shane.

Suddenly, Daryl gripped the pickaxe tighter in his hand and started backing up towards Jim.

"Y'all go look for aspirin, do what ya need to do. But somebody needs to have some balls and take care of this damn problem!" Jim shrunk back, hiding from the impact that never came.

"We do not kill the living," Rick said firmly as he held the gun on Daryl's head, trying to stop him from hurting Jim.

Daryl turned slowly to look at him and then lowered the axe saying, "That's funny. Comin' from a man who just put a gun to my head."

"We may disagree on some things," Shane said. "Not this. You put it down."

Daryl sneered at him and threw the pickaxe to the ground. He went back to putting pick axes through the heads of the dead.

There was a slight change in mood after a few moments. The gang knew that Amy was back. Rick and Shane were about to get their guns but they stopped once they saw Andrea.

Amy was leaning up off the ground, blood smeared on her skin and clothes. Andrea was whispering something to Amy, probably an apology of some sort. Then as suddenly Amy came back, she was gone. Andrea shot her.

There was complete silence over the camp.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Your mom always had an amazing taste in food." Glenn said as he stopped and realized that he mentioned the unmentionable. We've been completely silent for a while, stuck in my house. Glenn knew I was hungry, even though I never said I was, because I always am the one to eat. I haven't said one word to him ever since I helped him drag my furniture near the windows and doors. He looked at me like I might break down and cry or even slap him, but I was simply getting tired of his carefulness around me.

"Rikki, please talk to me." Glenn said as he stopped chewing his sandwich. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was sorry that I was being a baby, but there was a bang upstairs.

I looked at Glenn and Glenn looked at me. We froze, not knowing what to do and what was up there. I looked around and noticed the bat that Glenn got me from his baseball years. Glenn looked at it and nodded.

My eyes widened at the realization that Glenn was going to investigate what was upstairs. I stood up and was about to protest when there was another boom.

"Glenn, I'm coming with you." I said as Glenn looked at me with a surprised look saying that all it took was him going into a very perilous journey and I would speak.

We grabbed out bats and slowly and softly climbed up the stairs. My heart beat was getting louder and louder and I was sure that the creature upstairs could hear it.

We finally reached the top and then I saw my mom's room and I froze. Glenn knew that I wanted to find out for myself what was in the room and stayed put.

"Dad?" I impulsively said as Glenn looked at me with an incredulous stare. The noise stopped and out of nowhere, my step-dad's corpse came shuffling out of the room like he just came out of Dawn of the Dead.

I gasped and my heart hurt for my family. Glenn took a step forward, noticing the danger that I put is in but I held my bat tighter, and with all my might ran towards my dad and hit him.

I kept hitting him. I hit him until his blood was all over me. I hit him until his face was no longer recognizable. I hit him until Glenn had to pull me away to calm me down.

"Rikki, please." Glenn said as he held me while I cried for my dead parents and for his dead brother and for the dead people everywhere.

We stayed like that for minutes until I felt awkward and wanted to get going. Glenn grabbed our book bags and put all of our clothes in one bag. Since he slept over so much, I basically saved his clothes in my place, and I am so pleased that I thought of that wonderful idea.

The other book bag, Glenn started adding non-perishable foods and other necessities that we might need for a long vacation. He was not even awkward to stash some girl products in there as well and that thought made me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Glenn said with a confused face, still adding stuff to the second bag.

"I love you Glenn. I don't know what I would do without you." I blurted out as my smile widened even more. He knew that this would turn into an even awkward moment so he said, "You would be dead."

I smirked and said, "Maybe, but so would you." And we started to laugh as our stress from the day released into a very relaxing conversation with two friends.

"Okay, let's go. We need to go to places where many people do not live in. Are you ready, Rikki Charwash?" Glenn said as he handed me a bag and my bat. I grinned at my full name and nodded. "I am, are you?"

Glenn nodded and we set off to go to non-populated places, like forests, knowing that we will survive if we have each other.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

After the deceased's funerals, it was decided that the group was to go to the CDC, where the cure for Jim was. The group gathered around Rick and Shane, waiting for instructions.

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with CB's, we're gonna be on channel 40," Shane said, gripping his gun in both hands, looking determined to keep everyone safe. "Let's keep the chatter down, okay? You have a problem, can't get your CB to get a signal, anything, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

"We're uh-" Morales spoke up, pointing at his family. "We're not going."

Everyone looked surprised. There was strength in numbers and they were leaving protection.

"We have family in Birmingham," his wife continued for him, hugging her daughter to her. "We want to be with our people."

"You go on your own and you won't have anyone to watch your back," Shane said with a frown.

"We'll take the chance. I've gotta do what's best for MY family," Morales said, not backing down and emphasizing the my.

"You sure?" Rick asked, seeming a little disgruntled and hurt.

"We talked about it. We're sure." The Morales family nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Rick said, nodding to Shane. They started mumbling amongst each other and then stepped forward to hand Morales a gun and a box of rounds.

Daryl scoffed quietly and turned to the side. Everyone stepped up to say goodbye.

Shane said something quietly to Rick and then called out, "Let's go!"

The gang turned to the left, in the opposite direction of Morales and his family.

After a few hours of I-spy games with Sophia and Carl, the RV suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere and smoke began to come out of the engine. What else could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>So I promised a reader that Rikki and Glenn were going to meet the group in this chapter but then I started to write and this happened. NEXT CHAPTER for sure :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Radiator hose blew again."<p>

Rick said as he sighed and walked up to the front of the RV with Dale as they stepped out, followed by Daryl, T-Dog and Shane. Dale opened the front of the RV and more smoke flew out,

"Shot again… "

Rick stared and placed his hands on his hips, "Can you jerry rig it?"

Dale looked at him with an incredulous look on his face and shook his head, "That's all it's been. It's more duct tape than hose. I told you … I needed that hose from the cube van…"

He trailed off while looking through the steam. Rick sighed and shook his head, looking around the road that they were stranded on.

Jackie then came bursting out of the RV, screaming, "Ya'll! It's Jim… I don't think he can take much more of this!"

Rick and Dale looked at each other and Rick followed after her, with a worried expression.

He entered the RV and looked at Jim slowly dying in front of his eyes. He wanted to bring him hope so he said, "We'll be back on the road soon."

"No Christ, my bones. My bones are like glass. Every little bump. God this ride is killing me. Leave me here. I'm done. Just leave me, I want to be with my family." Jim said, Rick speechless, wondering how he was going to respond to that.

Rick came closer to the man and sat down on a chair. "They're all dead. I don't think you know what you are asking. The fever- you have been more delirious more often than not."

"I know don't you think I know." He pushed himself up higher on his pillow and he winced then breathed sharply with the pain.

"I'm clear now Rick, in five minutes I may not be. I know what I am asking. I want this. Now that is on me, okay, my decision not your failure."

It took a few seconds for Rick to register what was just said to him and then he stepped out of the RV gathering the group around him.

"It's what he says he wants." Rick said to finish.

"And he is sane?" Carol asked wanting to make sure the fever was not messing with his head and he was just saying things.

"I would say yes," Rick said unsure.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood, I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just going to suggest that we ask Jim what he wants and I think we have an answer." Dale continued trying to tell the group that it was not their right to make decisions for the man.

"We just leave him here, we take off, man I'm not sure if I can live with that." Shane said, shaking his head with his hands in his pockets.

"It's not your call either one of you," Lori said, putting an end to the discussion. The matter was settled and Rick and Shane went inside the RV to retrieve Jim. He could barely stand up on his own and they both had to drag him up the hillside. Everyone followed after them and said their goodbyes.

Sophia and Carl went up to him, with their mother's right behind them, and hugged him with tears on their eyes.

Andrea did not even bother to blink an eye for him as she had lost her wonderful little sister, and did not feel anything anymore.

Daryl nodded his way. He wasn't a show your feelings kind of guy.

Sadly, Jackie was the last one to say goodbye, with a silent kiss she left him to go on a journey to find his dead family. Dale started the RV after they found a belt to fix it and the gang heard the sound of the RV motor.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Glenn? Do you hear that?" I whispered as I heard a… wait, a motor running? I felt glee and excitement and anxiousness at the thought that there were more survivors. I looked around; trying to find out where the source was but it was no use. The motor could be anywhere. I sighed and without any warning, I felt tired. Like really tired of all of this walking and of this running. Who ever knew that a zombie apocalypse would be this boring?

"Rikki, stay behind me and stay silent." Glenn suddenly said as he interrupted my thoughts and start to pick up his pace going towards where the sound probably was coming from. I gripped my bat tighter and flinched at any sound that I heard around us.

"Bye Jim, don't fight it now."

I heard a woman say as we seemed to be getting closer and closer to the noise of a motor.

I was thinking about seeing more people and surviving and even hope, when I stepped on a branch. Glenn turned around and made a "Are you serious" look. I smiled sheepishly at him and frowned when I was suddenly staring at a crossbow.

"Who 're ya?" I heard a man say. His eyes were a deep blue and he was very dirty, covered in blood. Probably zombie's blood. I gasped at his menacing stare and dropped my weapon, how stupid was I? Glenn pushed me behind him with a rapid motion and glared at this big badass (hot) dude. _Did I just think hot? Really? Really Rikki, what's wrong with you?_

"Daryl put the weapon down." Another man stepped up and told this Daryl character off, breaking my thoughts. He had a sheriff's uniform on and even a hat, which made me slightly smirk.

"We've been walking for miles from Atlanta since this morning. We don't want to cause any problems." Glenn said slowly, as if one wrong word and BLAM, they would shoot us up.

We heard a slight groan and the strangers all turned to look at the source of the noise. My eyes widened as I saw an injured guy sitting beside a tree. This image raise questions but before I could ask them the sheriff spoke once more.

"My name's Rick. Rick Grimes. That's a dead zone there, you guys are lucky."

He stepped forward to shake our hands. Glenn smiled and stepped forward but I was not so sure about these people. "Name's Glenn. That there, is Rikki and I know." I nodded at Glenn's words but did not make a move towards shaking his hand.

"What's taking so-"

Another man, _wait, is this an all guy group or what_, started before he stopped when he saw the two intruders. He glanced at Glenn but he stared at me. I felt heart beat stop.

"Who are these people?" He said as his eyes were still on mine. Nobody seemed to notice the instant connection that he and I had, well, nobody except Glenn.

I saw Glenn stiffen and his jaw clenched. If I wasn't staring at this guy, I'd have laughed at Glenn's protectiveness over me. Nobody answered him, so I answered for him.

"I'm Rikki and this is Glenn. And you are?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and finally dropped his weapon to his side, walking towards this new guy slowly as if he was trying to listen to the conversation.

"His name's Shane, now. Where are ya'll headed?" Rick answered for Shane, trying to get us to give up information but to tell you the truth, we had no idea so I said, "No idea, sheriff," with a smile.

"Join us then. We need more people like you guys who apparently survived a lot and we can't just leave you on the side of the road." Rick said with light attitude that even I agreed to join these strangers.

I spared a look at Glenn and he looked back at me. We both nodded and then it was decided that we were to join this group.

"We'll introduce you to the gang, okay?" Shane said with an eye roll that I felt like we were intruding on this group. I heard someone scoff behind me, probably Daryl because he looked like such a sourpuss and I spun around in my shoes.

"You got a problem?" I asked politely. As the saying goes, kill em' with kindness, right?

"Ya. You comin' in here like ya own ever'thang." He answered back as he lightly pushed me and entered his truck behind me. I stood there shocked that he had the audacity to push me that I didn't notice Glenn touching my shoulder. I flinched and turned around, ready to pounce on Daryl when I saw that it was Glenn.

"I told you we were going to be fine." Glenn said as he leaned in to hug me when suddenly Shane walked out of the RV to tell us that we were about to go.

"Am I interrupting something here?" He said as he scowled at Glenn.

"No, are we ready to go yet?" I quickly said to stop any testosterone conflicts from happening. Glenn rolled his eyes, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the RV.

I thought, _What a good way to start a relationship with this new group._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Sorry this took so long, I kinda started to download a lot of apps into my phone and got obsessed with that, but here it is, finally. And thanks for the reviews, I really love that :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rikki, how's Glenn?" Mom asked me while she put the clean dishes away. I smiled without realizing it and said, "He's fine, ma. Uh, he started to date Marie. He's so happy, it is so awesome." <em>

_My mom turned around with a face that I could not decipher._

"_Wait, he's dating that skinny Minnie from your school?"_

_I almost choked on the orange juice that I was drinking and I nodded, _"_Yes, that's the girl."_

_I heard her mumble but I couldn't understand what she was telling herself. "Ma, what? They are actually cute together. Even though he could totally do better." I rolled my eyes._

_Standing up to leave, I frowned but before I could leave, my mom grabbed my shoulder and asked, "Who do you have in mind?"_

_I smiled again and said, "Karen. She's crushing on him hard but he's too blind to see it." My mom's face dropped, I had an inkling why. She probably thinks Glenn and I are perfect for each other but we are just best friends. I turned to tell her that fact, b__ut before I could see her face, she disappeared._

_I looked around for her, puzzled._

_I screamed out her name, but I heard a noise that cooled my blood._

_I heard a growl of a zombie._

_Then I looked down and my mom was a legless zombie. "Mom?" I whispered as her skinny, flesh-less hands reached for my legs. "Mom, no, please." _

"Mom!" I screamed loudly as a large bump on the road instantly woke me up. I sat up and immediately had Glenn by my side with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I looked around the RV and saw everyone's eyes on me. Looking back at Glenn, I smiled sheepishly and said, "Relax, Glenn. It was just a nightmare."

I felt Glenn relax and let out a breath of air he probably was holding in. I did too as I thought about my nightmare.

I could totally tell that I missed my mom and felt guilty. Why'd I have to go have a sleepover that night? She might be alive.

Or I might be dead also.

"You alright back there, Rikki?" I heard the old man that looked like the guy from On Golden Pond ask me from the front of the RV. I sighed, knowing that this whole group probably thinks I'm one of those weak girls. "I'm fine, thanks."

I looked at Glenn, who was looking out the window and went to hold his hand. He turned around, grinned and held my hand tighter. "See, we are going to be okay." I smiled and nodded, believing his faith even though my faith was slowly fading away.

I felt someone's eyes on me and turned around to see the really depressed girl, whose name was Andrea, staring at me. She didn't bother to hide the fact that she was staring at me and I felt the need to turn away. I hate it when people stare at me, especially people I barely know.

"You just remind us of Amy." I heard Jackie whisper to me as she noticed my discomfort.

I felt confused because I did not know who this Amy was, but whoever she was, she was really important to Andrea.

Jackie leaned towards me and said, "She was Andrea's sister." I sat there with open eyes, trying not to look at Andrea and knowing that she must've died.

Glenn and I were still holding hands when the RV stopped and Dale, the old man, said, "Here's our stop. Let's go guys."

Glenn made to let go of my hand and grab our bags and bats when I squeezed his hand tighter. I just was scared about all the zombies out in the world and wanted Glenn to be near me. "Don't worry, Rikki. Zombies can't kill me, only you can." Glenn said as I let go of his hand and chuckled. He always knew the right thing to say to me when I needed it.

As we stepped out of the RV, I was in awe. There, before us, was the CDC illuminated by the wonderful sunset.

I was surprised to see that there were no zombies around. But from here, I could see a lot of dead bodies scattered on the ground in a worsening mess.

"Stick close to me," Glenn said to me, so serious that I had to look at him. I was confused, why did he sound so strong and serious that I hadn't noticed he walked forward with the rest of the group.

"C'mon, Rikki," he said as I started jogging up to the others, my heart beating with an increasing beat. After my slow start, I stayed right beside him the whole time. I was pushed up in front of Glenn, maybe so he could take up the rear, watching our backs for any wandering walkers, that would be my guess.

The smell of the place was appalling. Like what a graveyard would smell like if they just threw dead bodies on top of each other.

We scurried along, hunched over and hiding from anything undead that stumbled upon us. The run wasn't very long, but the disappointment we felt when we reached a closed door went on forever.

I stayed with my back to Glenn as Rick began banging on the door, looking for any threat. Out of nowhere, I heard Daryl yell, "Walkers!" _Walkers? Is that what they called zombies?_

He started shooting one between the eyes with his crossbow, silent but deadly. Nobody dared to shoot a gun for the fear that it would only attract more zombies, but even then, I wanted a gun to protect Glenn and me, even though I hadn't shot a gun in my life, only in video games.

I could barely hear Rick and Shane yelling over and over again at each other as the sound of panic in the group and the moans of the hungry undead were increasing in size.

"Come on, let's go!" Shane yelled to Rick who was banging on the door, losing his mind.

I reached behind me and grabbed onto Glenn's arm, when a bright white light spilled out of the opening doors of the CDC, enlightening the bloodshed around us.

The CDC was opened and our hope was restored.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

We stepped through the entrance to the CDC very cautiously, everyone with a gun holding it up, protecting those who didn't. Daryl and Glenn stayed in the back, guarding us from any zombies. Rick and Shane were holding their guns up, pointed further into the darkness of the CDC.

"Watch for walkers," Dale alerted in a hushed whisper, as Glenn nodded and I tensed up. What if this was a trap and we were going to die?

Suddenly, a gun was cocked somewhere and the sound was echoing around us. Everyone's attention was turned to see where this sound had come from.

A man in a gray T-shirt stepped out of the shadows with his gun drawn and pointed at us.

"What do you want?"

His voice shaky and very strong, as though we were threats. But I guess we were, as we all had guns pointed up at him.

"A chance," Rick said, lowering his weapon and using his eyes to plead with this stranger. The fact that we would have to request a chance from strangers reminded us all just how much we had been put through recently.

"That's an awful lot to be asking for these days," the man said, lowering the gun and stepping forward, trying to get a feel of this crowd in front of him.

Rick closed his eyes briefly then opened them and looked to his right, nodding at this strange man's statement.

This strange guy seemed to be at war with himself. Either risk letting these dirty, possibly dangerous people into the CDC, or throw them out into the poisoned streets of the city to fend for themselves. I don't know what I would have done in his position, but I know what I want him to do. Save us.

"You all submit to a blood test, alright? That's the price of admission," he said, seeming to blurt it out before he could second think himself.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even myself.

"If you've got stuff out there, get it now. Once those doors close, they won't be opened again," the guy said, earning a grin from myself.

I turned around to look at Glenn and saw that he had all our things. I smiled, that's my best friend, being prepared like always. I reached for my bat and my bag and he gave them to me, smiling with those eyes that seem to say, I've got hope and we are going to be alright.

As the rest of the gang appeared, the guy looked up at the ceiling and said, "Vi, seal the main entrance," The group gave him looks of curiosity, but I had an idea of what he was talking to.

"I'm Doctor Edwin Jenner," this Doctor said, interrupting my thoughts. Rick began introducing us all, each of us giving the Doctor smiles and nods as we entered an elevator. I stood in the back, leaning heavily on Glenn.

"Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" Daryl asked, nodding to the weapon in Jenner's hand.

He smirked. "There were plenty laying around. I familiarized myself."

The doors abruptly opened when the elevator stopped and Jenner stepped out, the rest of us following. There were bright lights at intervals down the length of the hallway's ceiling.

"Are we underground?" I asked, looking around, feeling anxious.

Jenner looked back at me and smirked. "Are you claustrophobic?"

I glanced back up at him, cocking a brow. "A little."

He chuckled. "Try not to think about it."

Glenn spared me a look, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shane rolling his eyes. What is that guy's problem?

I was holding on to Glenn's hand and in my own world when I unexpectedly bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you'r-" Daryl started to yell as he looked down and saw me roll my eyes at him. Rick and the rest of the gang turned around and Daryl looked away, scowling at me.

This doctor took the silence as a sign to say, "Welcome to Zone 5," opening his arms and gesturing around the area.

We followed Jenner up the steps to the computer platform. I leaned against the edge of a desk, facing the big screen. Glenn stood over by the rest of the group, but was closer to me than the others.

"Where is everybody?" Rick asked, stepping toward the doctor. "The other doctors? The staff?"

Jenner glanced around himself for a minute, frowning, before saying, "It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with before, Vi?" Lori asked, as I felt the need to roll my eyes. Really guys? It's a computer animated system.

"Vi, say hello to our guests." Jenner said, looking around at us all before his eyes finally settled on me, nodding like he understood that I knew what Vi was. "Say welcome."

"Hello, guests. Welcome," said a big, robotic voice. She sounded like the automated voice messaging system in my phone, which was still in my bag.

I was a little let down by the fact that he was the only doctor left and I could tell by the crestfallen expressions on the other's faces that they were too. We had gone through hell and back only to be told that there was a lone doctor here. Not even a couple. Only one.

"I'm all that's left," Jenner continued, realizing that the group hoped for a working CDC. "I'm sorry."

Jenner silently walked out of the room, having us look at each other and following the lone doctor. He led us to another room and pulled a small table over, yanking some medical supplies out of a bag. He, then motioned for the first person to sit in the chair in front of him. Almost everyone seemed a bit hesitant to have their blood drawn.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, plunking myself down in the blue plastic chair. "Really guys. You fight zombies, but are afraid of some needles," I muttered under my breath, hoping nobody heard me. I didn't mind having my blood drawn; in fact, I was a little intrigued by it, watching with a detached fascination as the needle went through me.

Jenner gave me a strange look, as did the rest of the group, and said, "You sure you should be watching this? Usually patients like yourself want to look away."

"I'm good," I said, grinning at the surprised looks on people's faces when my voice didn't even quaver from the sight of the needle.

He pulled it out, a sterilized syringe filled with my thick red blood. I watched it, oddly entranced by the syrupy goop that had once been in my body.

I stood near Glenn in the line that formed and grinned up at him. He shook his head and smiled, already knowing my fascination with blood and needles, "You're so weird, but I love that about you."

I grinned and said, "No duh, or else we wouldn't be friends."

I heard someone cough and then I saw everyone, including the doctor staring at our weird conversation.

"Glenn, I think you're next." I whispered, as if I didn't know that the group was looking at us. Glenn understood what I was doing and leaned into me and said, "I think you are correct, young one."

I started to crack up, like the way one does when there is a very funny joke and felt happy. I almost forgot about the end of the world, almost.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

After the blood tests, Jenner led us to a cafeteria room. There were tons of food and I felt like I was in heaven.

Everyone was joking around, laughing and sharing stories, when Dale suggested that Carl try some wine that was being passed around.

"When he's in Italy or France, then he can have wine," Lori said protectively. When was he ever going to go there? There were zombies everywhere!

"Come on!" Rick urged her, chewing on his food, smiling.

Finally, she relented, pulling her hand off the top of Carl's glass. Dale poured some of the wine into his glass and Carl grabbed it, looking at it strangely. Then he took a sip. His face immediately contorted. "Ew!" I laughed with everyone else. Poor kid being subjected to the bitter taste of that stuff.

"Maybe you should just stick to your soda pop there, bud," Shane said, smirking under his folded hands.

"Not you Glenn," Daryl said, making all eyes turn to where Glenn and I were sitting. I frowned, questioning the way Daryl was acting.

Glenn was glancing at a bottle of wine as if trying to decide whether or not to drink it, and I smirked his way.

"Huh?" Glenn asked, looking back at me. I smiled and shrugged. I know we are above age and all, but I never drank, so why start now?

"Keep drinkin' lil man, I wanna see how red yer face can git!" Daryl continued as I shook my head. Does he even know who Glenn is?

I was shocked when Glenn shrugged then put the bottle to his lips. When did he ever drink! He made a face and said, "How can you drink that stuff? It burns!" Everyone started to chuckle but I was just confused. T-Dog, who was really quiet, saw Glenn's reaction on the south end of the table and started laughing without much cause, with Jackie in tow.

"OK, cut the crap," Shane started as the mood was suddenly devoid of the same magnetic laughter that had been evident before.

Jenner leaned forward as Shane looked him down. "What happened here? Why are you the only face we're seein'? I mean, ain't the CDC supposed to be filled with geniuses like you?"

Bad, paranoid feelings that were dulled by the wine and joy crept back into our bodies with an alarming force. All we wanted was a care-free night, but Shane had just ruined that with questions that could have waited until the morning. Why did he have to be such a douche bag?

"Dude." Glenn rolled his eyes and sighed, putting down his glass of wine. Suddenly, none of us were feeling in a celebrating mood anymore and I wanted nothing more than a glass of wine right this second.

Jenner sighed before replying, "It's only me here, sorry to disappoint."

I figured as much since there were no other introductions being made. I'm happy enough with the fact that we had found someone, I even think Rick was included i that opinion.

"Shane, I think there's another time for talk." Rick said with a warning look that suggested no one wanted to hear such things that night. Shane was indifferent to anyone else's feelings at the moment, and I felt like bitch slapping his face.

"Hey- this was your idea, Rick. I think we all deserve to know what happened here. Where the hell are the others?" Shane continued, the group, interested even though nobody wanted to hear the truth and listened in carefully.

All was quiet, every pair of eyes was locked in on the silent doctor. Jenner squirmed under the pressure, what could he say that would please these people, I thought. There was nothing but the truth...

"When things got bad, most of them left to be with their families and tried to get out of the city. The ones that stayed, some were driven mad and opted out- shot themselves once they knew what was going on. There was a string of mass suicides..." he told us, watching our various expressions. Fear, shock, blank canvasses with minds whirring, or all of the above.

"Dude, talk about a buzz kill." Glenn said glumly, slouching in this chair, as I looked at my hands in his and frowned. Is this the end? What are we supposed to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews, I really take it to consideration and try to please you guys and myself. Please tell me any constructive criticism that you guys have for me, as long as it's not rude, I'll accept it with open hands because I want to improve my writing **

**Enjoy the next installment of Zombie Loving :D**

* * *

><p>After Shane had his little bitch fit, I leaned towards Glenn's glass and took a giant gulp of his wine, catching an eyeful from Dale, Jackie and Carol; who are like parents to me in this dysfunctional family we have.<p>

I was feeling a little let down after the doctor told us about the people who opted out instead of fighting these zombies. It's the end of the world; why not drink my sorrows away?

Jenner started to stand up to show us around the underground building, and when everyone's back was turned I grabbed the nearest bottle of wine and took it with me.

With every step I took to get to where Jenner was taking us, I took another swig, feeling a light buzz settling on my stomach, making me smile.

I was feeling a little light-headed when Jenner started directing Sophia and Carl towards the rec-room stating, "Alright, so, the facility has pretty much powered down, which includes housing. So you'll have to make due here. Couches are comfortable. And there's some cots in storage. Oh, a rec room for the kids, but hey, no plugging in the video games. And that goes for the rest of you! And if you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" Glenn said with a face of a kid who has just won free cake in a contest. I was smiling, not listening in the conversation because I was stuck inside my happy land, when T-Dog said with a grin, "That's what the man said!"

Everyone dropped their things at random rooms and went straight for the showers, except Glenn and me, who went straight for a room to "party" in.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Are you ready to partay, Glenny? Party master Rikki is in the house!" I said as I sat drunkenly on the sofa, giggling my ass off. I don't know what I found funny, but I was just giggling like crazy.

"Rikki, you are finally drinking! It only took the end of the world for you to drink!" Glenn said with a roll of his eyes as he was obviously drunk.

I drank a lot of wine tonight but even then I knew that something was bothering my best friend. "You 'kay, Glenny? You sound mad." I started giggling after I said mad because it sounded hilarious.

"I'm fine. Peachy. In fact, why don't you go to your new sex toy, Shane."

I started giggling even harder, for some unknown reason, everything that Glenn said sounded so funny to me even though it was meant to anger me.

"Glenn, just shut up now." I said as I faltered when I tried to stand up. Even though Glenn was drunk out of his mind, he tried to help me but I slapped his hand away. I was irrationally angry at his for saying such a thing about me. He knew that I'm not like that and he knows that I don't think of Shane that way so why would he say that to me?

Stumbling out of our room, I angrily grabbed the wine bottle and walked out, leaving drunk Glenn sitting at the edge of the bed.

I was mumbling to myself, cursing Glenn, cursing myself, cursing the world when I collided with somebody on my way to the rec room. I started laughing so hard that I fell on the ground holding my sides.

I didn't know who I bumped into but all I know is that they were still standing in front of me, probably looking at me like I was crazy.

After my laughing fit, tears were pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall. I heard a sigh and I looked up at Shane's face, surprised to see him of all people before me.

"You okay, Rikki?" He said, slurring a little because of the wine he drank all night. I shook my head, hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. I heard a "there, there" when I suddenly felt a pair of lips on mine.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I kissed his lips back, hard, wanting to feel something other than the feelings that were inside of me. My drunken self was feeling a desire of trying to forget this disaster and with that desire the wine was winning as I was kissing him and holding him and moaning.

I reached up to grab a lock of his hair and heard Shane, moan, feeling his desire push up against my leg.

I felt the words, _"Shane, I need you now," _at the tip of my tongue and Shane reached for my t-shirt.

My brain, which was clouded by my desire, was sobering up and my hand went up to smack his face, making him stop.

I looked at my hand and then at his surprised face.

I opened my mouth to apologize.

But I tasted metal and wine and blood and tears instead.

Holding my cheek, I tried to get up but it was futile. Shane had his hands and mouth all over me. I tried to yell out, call for help, for Glenn but no words came out only whimpers.

I felt my entire body go limp as I gave up on trying to save myself. I was gone.

He had one rough hand on my breast and the other working his zipper and I knew what was going to happen. My body was Shane's now. Nothing was going to stop him from taking me and putting himself inside of me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"What's goin' on here?" I heard a rough voice say, distant from the world in my head. I felt Shane rapidly get up from on top of me and start to fidget against my leg, making me flinch every time.

"What did ya do to ha?" I heard the voice say again before I heard a fist connecting to a jaw and a grunt.

I closed my eyes tighter, trying to forget that this zombie thing ever happened.

I mumbled to myself, "This is not real. This is not real. This is not real."

"Lemme tell you som'thing. It's not what it looks like." I heard Shane's loud voice boom against the halls, making me cower near a wall.

"Get the fuck out of here. Let Rick deal wiff this 'morrow," I heard a rough voice say as Shane's footsteps got lower and lower and lower.

I stayed still for a long time, trying to forget that Shane and zombies were ever in my life. This other person who saved my life understood that and just stood there, providing comfort from a distance.

"Uh, ya need to get up. Go to bed or sumthing." I heard the nervous voice say as I winced from the loudness of his voice. I couldn't move. I would'nt move for the fear that I would get hurt again. I didn't even want to speak, my drunkness and giggling forgotten.

"Uh, Rikki, that's your name, right? Uh, well, where's your room? Wanna get your chink to help ya or just go to my room to sleep?" He said as I nodded nervously when he said go to his room. I didn't want to face Glenn right now, he probably was knocked out.

He awkwardly carried me to his room and led me to his bed. I flinched when he sat down next to me. He stood up and said, "Night," not angry that I took his bed.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, my fear was too big and I was still trying to go to my normal world of no zombies and no Shane.

I laid down in a ball and felt the guy's presence still in the room but not in the bed and fell into a very uneasy night of sleep.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Glenn's POV)_

Oh man, what a hangover that I have. What happened yesterday? Why am I so confused?

"Breakfast time!" A loud voice interrupted my thoughts and caused my head to explode.

"Aw, man." I groaned and looked around for Rikki, not finding my loud mouthed friend. Why isn't she with me? Didn't we choose to share a room?

"Glenn! Hurry up before all the food's gone!" I heard a loud voice that sounded like T-Dog yell from down the hall. I had many unanswered questions and a hangover to top it all off. I stood up and every step that I took was a blow to my head. With my slow steps, I'd get over to breakfast by tomorrow!

Soon enough, I arrived at the dining hall after a few throw ups with my head pounding so hard.

"Ugh." I said, kept my head down. "Never ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ let me drink again." I said, groaning, while the rest of the group chuckled at my expense. I heard someone placing food in front of me, but when I took a whiff, I felt sick all over again.

"Eggs!" T-Dog practically sang. I winced hardcore. The man was loud. There was no denying that. "Bet you didn't know, protein helps hangovers?"

"No, actually, not really anyways."

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked as he handed me the Advil from across the table. I nodded his way and looked around for Rikki, where is she?

"Jenner. He thought we would need it. Some of us more then others." Lori explained with her mouth full, nodding my way.

Shane walked in then, with three wicked looking scratches on his neck and a red mark on his cheek.

"I must have done it in my sleep." Shane said when Rick asked him what happened to him. I felt a bad feeling about Shane, and not only because Rikki had a crush on his ass.

"Must have been some bad dream." I mentioned, from where I was shoveling more eggs onto my plate. Let's see if this protein thing was true, it wouldn't hurt to check.

"I've never seen you do that before."

"Wasn't like me at all."

Dr. Jenner decided to walk in and save him further interrogation. Dale turned towards him. "Hello Doctor, the last thing I want to do is attack you with questions first thing…"

"But you will anyways," Dr. Jenner smiled.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said, as Daryl walked in, looking like his usually angry and rude self.

And with Rikki in tow. _Wait, Rikki? And Daryl? What is this shit? Am I in a parallel universe now?_

"Yeah, of course." Dr. Jenner said, as I ignored him. "Come with me, I might be able to explain better with some visuals."

I stood up and called for Rikki. The group began to migrate towards Dr. Jenner, including Rikki and I followed her.

"Hey, Rikki." I said as I finally caught up to her, feeling guilty for something I don't even remember doing.

"Uh, hey." Rikki said in response and she turned her face so I couldn't see her. _What is she hiding? Or is she that mad at me? What did I do?_

"Are we okay? I'm sorry for yesterday." I said grabbing her arm to make her look at me, but she flinched away from me and started to walk away. _What happened yesterday?_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

(_Glenn's POV)_

"What you're about to see; only few people got to." Dr. Jenner said as a visual came up to the screen. It showed a bunch of blue, but that was about the only thing I could gather from it.

The brain came into the screen, and I barely listened as Dr. Jenner explained the lights of the brain, that's where people, _humanity_, comes from. A bunch of wires in your head created who you are. Everything you are, and everything you ever will be, was on that screen.

"You gonn' make sense? Ever?" Daryl asked, staring at the screen, making my blood boil. Who was this guy anyways?

Dr. Jenner went off again, explaining that the impulses were in control of everything. That was who this TS-19 was. That was who we all were. Right there, summed up in the simplest way possible. We really were creatures of impulse.

"This is the playback of the visual." Dr. Jenner explained.

"This person died? Who?"

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten, infected an allowed us to observe the process." Dr. Jenner sighed, and turned back towards the screen. "VI, scan foreword to the next first even."

"Scanning."

The visual changed, and the bright blue brain from before looked like something from spiderman that made my body shiver just looking at it. It looked sinister, and somehow, managed to sum up the only way this _thing_ could look.

"What is that?" I asked, making Shane look at me. I arched my eyebrow, why does he care if I speak.

"It attacks the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands shut down, the brain hemorrhages, and then, the major organs. Then, death." Jenner bowed his head. "Anything you ever were, or ever will be, gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia, the small little girl, meekly asked as Carol hugged her tighter and nodded.

Andrea sniffed, just thinking about death.

"She lost someone. Three days ago. Her sister." Lori explained to Dr. Jenner.

"I lost somebody too; I know how devastating it is." It had been the first time that he had sounded actually sincere about anything that he said to us.

"Scan foreword to the second event."

The visual changed again, and the emptiness and darkness of the brain, was lit up, near the center. Blood, red lights.

"It restarts the _brain_?" Lori asked.

"It's not. It just restarts the brain stem." Jenner turned to look at us. "Basically, it's enough to get them up and moving."

"But they're dead?" Rick asked, mortified, just like me.

"Look, you tell me!"

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. Everything else, the human part, the you part. That doesn't come back. Just a shell, driven by mindless impulses."

Then, a flash raced across the screen, right through the head of TS-19 and I tuned out to think about my best friend and her sudden coldness towards me when Dr. Jenner admits that he doesn't know what the disease is or how to treat it, and that he's lost contact with other facilities, which breaks down my hope.

Dale interrupts the stunned silence to ask Jenner about a clock on the far wall, which is counting down from an hour. I hadn't noticed that, which surprised me.

"At zero," Jenner says, "the basement generators, they run out of fuel."

Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Daryl headed to inspect the generators and I went to talk to Rikki and ask her about yesterday.

I tried to find her when the building's air cuts off out of a sudden.

"Whut's goin' on? Why'd everything turn off?" I heard Daryl's voice ask as I looked around, confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Blankpage: Hey, I update fast because I love writing this and it is fun. Plus it helps that I'm on spring break. Oh, and I was thinking that my writing was really fast paced too but I don't really know how to slow it down a notch. And actually, this is my first fanfic :D It really means a lot that my readers like it :)**

**Enjoy LUCKY chapter 7 guys! :D**

* * *

><p><em>(Rikki's POV)<em>

"Do you know what this place is? We protected the public from some very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner growled. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

I winced as Jenner's tone hit almost hysterical. We had all followed him to the big computer room, as he tried to explain why the power was going off. And he was getting more and more insane by the minute.

I wrapped my arms around me and sneaked a look at Glenn. His lips quivered and he was pacing back and forth, worried about himself, the group and I but I was still mad about what he said last night to go over and comfort him.

I'm glad Daryl saved my life, well you know, saved my ''innocence'' even though this morning I was surprised to see that it was him who stopped Shane.

_Flashback:_

"_Ugh," I groaned as I remembered why I never drank before the apocalypse. My head pounded as I opened my eyes to see the light on, which was illuminating the once darkened room. I didn't want to face Glenn, but he must've been up for some time if the light was on._

"_Glenn? Ugh, why did you let me drink, you asshole!" I said as I held my head between my legs, breathing heavily because of this massive hangover. I waited for Glenn's reply but heard none and slowly looked around the room, noticing things that were not mine or Glenn's. _

_Groaning from the pain all over my body, I stood up and and felt perplexed. What happened last night?_

_I heard a flush coming out of the bathroom and braced myself for the stranger in this room._

"_That bathroom aint no match for my shit." I heard the loud voice of Daryl Dixon say as he stepped out into the room. I gasped and felt my head pound against my temple. I suddenly had many questions to ask him but I was too hangover to say._

"_Ya finally awake. Was beginnin' ta think tha ya were dead." Daryl said as he nodded my way, not taking notice of my surprised face. _

"_Did you and I? Uh, y'know." I said pointing to him and I. He looked at me and shook his head, grunting or chuckling, I don't know._

"_Na, ya remember yesterday tho? Cuz ya almost got raped by the jackass named Shane." Daryl said as he sat down on the CDC couch. I held my head and felt everything come back to me. The anger at Glenn, the sadness of no hope, the fear of Shane, the fear of the world, the loss of faith._

"_You. You are the one who got him off of me." I said pointing at him as my breath hitched and I swallowed a sob. I saw him nod and stand up, feeling uncomfortable with my state of being._

"_Uh, yea. It was nothin'. I hate guys who abuse women." _

_He went for the door and looked back at me, "Go shower. Ya stink and uh, we're late for breakfast." _

_I frowned at his statement and sniffed myself. I had to agree with Daryl there, I need a shower, and quick._

"_Uh, Daryl?" I softly said that I thought he didn't hear me._

"_Ya?" _

"_Thanks. For y'know." I said as I walked towards him to hug him. He flinched when he saw what I was doing but I didn't pay any mind to it. _

"_Uh, it's uh, no problem. Now get," He said as I smiled sheepishly his way. Hugging him was nice, even though he didn't hug me back, it felt nice to hug a guy that didn't want to hurt me. _

_As Daryl went to breakfast, or wherever he went, I went to take a long deserved shower and to try to forget everything. _

_I looked around the corridors and began to think about yesterday and everything that has happened so far, which made me more depressed than I was. Just my luck that everything horrible happens to me. When I finally reached the showers, I saw a mirror the size of a door and looked at myself for the first time in a while. _

_I gasped. My face, which was once filled with a normal amount of freckles and acne, had a huge bruise. And my body, which was petite in size, was covered in bruises. I held my arms up to myself and cried silently._

_Why did this happen to me?_

_Why did I give up last night?_

_If Daryl hadn't come at the moment he did, I would've been… ugh. I don't even want to think about it anymore, so I just showered and tried to forget every single thing about this zombie filled world._

_After the hot shower, I put clean clothes on, feeling refreshed and met up with Daryl in his room. I didn't want to see Glenn or hear his questions so I tried to avoid him as much as possible and I guess Daryl understood that because he didn't say anything to me following him._

_Walking in to the dining room, I was met by everyone's curious glances, including Glenn's._

_He kept trying to get my attention but I ignored his tries to make everything right and walked away._

_End of flashback_

"H.I.T's?" someone asked, breaking my flashback of this morning.

"VI, define." Jenner said, staring up at the ceiling.

"High-impulse thermo-baric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." the robotic system answered causing a thought to pop up in my head. _Wait… so that means … that…_

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

Panic erupted through the area, and the camp flipped the fuck out.

"To hell with this!" Rick cried. "Lori, everyone, pack your bags! We're getting out of here!"

I stood where I was and my eyes watered. I wanted to stay and die here. I wanted to end this horrific life that I'm living. There is no hope anymore. There was never any hope.

Everyone who tried to leave was met by a slammed metal door, followed by a beeping lock.

"Oh God no." I heard Carol whisper as Sophia started crying in fear.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn asked, pure fear on his face. I brought my hands up to my mouth, staring at Jenner as he just sat there and stared at us.

"Ya best open th' damn door!" Daryl growled, stalking towards Jenner in a very menacing manner.

"It's better this way." Jenner explained calmly. "Trust me."

I nodded slightly, my whole body shaking at the thought that I wanted to stay and be blown up. I hope Glenn understands this and forgives me.

"How is this better?" Rick asked.

"You can just let go. You can all take a deep breath, and just let it end. Out there, the world will not give you that same choice. You won't get the option of a painless death. Out there, you lose. You can't win."

"He's right. We can't win," I whispered as Jenner, the nearest person to me, nodded.

"We deserve to try!" Lori insisted, her arms around Carl, who was whimpering.

"Why would you want to?"

"We've been through too much just to lie down and die here!" Carol insisted.

Daryl growled, and he, T-Dog and Shane, found a few axes, and they began pounding away at the door. Jenner's words were finally starting to sink in to everyone else. We were dead. All of us were dead. Every single one. In 30 minutes and 26 seconds, the building was going to explode.

"You have to let us go!" Rick ordered Jenner, as if that one statement would make the doctor change his mind.

"Weren't you the one who told me last night that it was only a matter of time before everyone you loved was dead?" Jenner retorted. My stomach dropped. _Rick, our leader, said that?_

"You really say that?" Shane asked; hands on his hips, making my lips quiver in disgust.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"This is a gift. Truly. Why can't you see that?" Jenner continued. Shane let out a terrible yell, snatched up Jenner's gun, and pointed it at the doctor.

The entire camp threw out protests, including myself. If he killed Jenner, then everyone else was really stuck down here forever. And judging from the nonplussed look on Jenner's face, he knew it.

Rick was trying to talk Shane down, but the anger in the Deputy's eyes was cold enough to freeze beer and my body.

"Don't do it man, if you end him, then we really will be stuck down here."

Shane screamed, and began shooting at a couple computers near me. I ducked and threw my arms over my head. My body shook with reminders of last night.

"Are you done! Are you done!" Rick asked, after throwing the gun and the bastard to the floor. Shane just growled, and said, "I guess we all are."

I sat down, put my head on my hands in a defeated stance and waited for the end.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Glenn's POV)_

We've been locked up here in the CDC by Dr. Jenner, and this place is going to blow up in less than 30 minutes. I cannot believe this is the end. I looked over to where Rikki was sitting and was shocked. My usually strong and non-quitting friend that I had just gave up.

I wiped my eyes from the tears that had started to form in realization to everything, and made my way over to where Dr. Jenner sat.

"Please, let us go." I said, making a very humiliating plea to him.

"Why do you want to?"

"Okay, look. We're human, we're not like dogs. We deserve to have the choice on how we live. I mean, think about this TS-19, do you thing anyone gave them a choice on how they died?"

"They didn't." Jenner answered, sadly, and I nodded.

"Was that fair? This was a victim who had everything taken from them, didn't they? No one gave them an option?"

"No."

"Please don't do the same to us!"

"Why keep going?" Jenner shook his head. "What's left out there?"

I answered with the only answer that came to mind, "Hope. Just hope, dude. Please."

What I told the doctor and how the camp was acting must've worked because he suddenly had the door open in a flash and I nodded his way. I grabbed Rikki's bags and mine too and ran out to the platform where the rest of the group was leaving, when I saw three people sitting there, waiting to die.

Rikki, Andrea, and Jackie. I stayed back to save Rikki, Dale stayed back to save Andrea, and T-Dog tried and failed at trying to save Jackie but maybe this was her safe place.

"Rikki, come on. We don't have much time. Let's go!"

Rikki shook her head and looked away from me. I stood there, shocked that she was giving up on life, on the world, on me.

"Rikki Charwash." I said, with a very serious voice that surprised me.

It must've surprised her as well because she turned to look at me and I saw the bruises that she didn't want me to see this morning when she hid her face from me.

"There's nothing out there, didn't you hear him Glenn. Just go." Rikki said with a voice that I never heard come out of her. Rikki never gave up. I ignored the bruises, I'll have to ask her later, yes later. "Leave." She finished.

"I'm not leaving you. You know why? Because you are my rock. If you are gone, who else will I have to put some sense into my brain? I could've given up when my brother turned into a zombie, but you were there. I'm not leaving you. I love you, Rikki. You're my best friend and if you stay I would never forgive you for leaving me with these strangers. Please." I begged as I heard Dale and Andrea start running away.

"If you guys hurry up, you can make it too. Rikki, you don't want to die. Go." Jackie said as she nodded at us.

After a moments time, I felt Rikki's hand on mine and I felt relief. "Glenny, it's time we booked it to the RV to save your scrawny ass," Rikki stated with a sigh and I started to laugh maniacally, running out of the CDC, Rikki holding my hand.

"Jackie, we love ya." I heard Rikki yell out as I saw her wiping tears from her face.

We escaped through the CDC windows and heard the sudden voices of everyone yelling for us to duck and cover.

We found a place to hide one second before the CDC erupted in a fiery explosion and I protected Rikki from flying glass, but couldn't protect my ears from the deafening noise.

Dale and Andrea rushed to the RV and I smiled. Even if Andrea was angry at Dale and Rikki was mad at me, we survived.

Shaken up, I looked over at Rikki who was already staring at me. We stood up and hugged, her body warming me up and comforting me. I felt like crying and laughing and screaming. My best friend is alive with me. "I love you too, Glenny." Rikki whispered into my ear in response to my very honest speech, as she lightly kissed my cheek, making me blush.

Rick started the engine of the RV and called out for us, interrupting our friendship moment.

As we hopped in, I heard Dale say, "We're alive," as the RV and the rest of the cars drive away from the burning rubble and we escaped once again with a new drive to survive.

All of a sudden I noticed that I was strangely happy for someone whose one source of anything resembling old life had just been blown up, whose brother was turned into a zombie right in front of his eyes, and whose whole life had been completely changed by surfacing of the undead. But then I realized that I had Rikki with me, so all of that can suck it because if she's here and I'm here, we will make it through this world.

I'm sure of it now, even if Rikki was not.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Blankpage: :D Oh stop, you're making me blush, lol. And, I know right, I miss this show soo much. :)**

**Enjoy the next installment of Zombie Loving :D**

* * *

><p><em>(Rikki's POV)<em>

It's been a few miles away from the CDC and I've been sitting in the RV next to the interrogator Glenn. All I wanted was to sit in silence and think about what I almost did and grieve the death of Jackie, but instead I get to listen to him talk throughout this ride making me more irritated than I already am.

"Rikki, what happened to your face?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Talk to me Rikki."

"Did something happen at the CDC?"

I looked around the RV and sighed. _Why won't he shut the hell up? I don't want to talk about it._

I saw Andrea sitting with her legs positioned upwards, just staring out the window, all depressed looking. I get why she's so sad right now. She's lost her sister. I lost my parents. She was going to get a free way out of here. Ditto. Dale stopped her. Glenn stopped me. But she has to understand that she had everyone in the group to think about, just like me. I know, I know. I never even said one word to her, but Dale cares about her, so she's alright in my book.

From the corner of my eye, I spot Dale taking a look behind me and start to slow down. I look out the window and spotted Daryl.

He is looking angrier than I ever saw him because his truck has blown a fuse and he had to stop the group.

"Why are we stopping?" Glenn asked, puzzled. I ignored his question and stood up, opening the RV door and walking out, making my way towards Daryl. I heard Dale say in the back, "Daryl's truck has blown a fuse. Rikki be careful."

I shook my head and saw everyone else step out of their cars to stretch their legs. I sure needed this walk. I waved at Sophia and Carl, who were laughing at a secret joke that they shared.

When I approached Daryl, he didn't look up, but instead he said, "What'd ya want?"

I shook his coldness away and smiled his way. "Nice truck you have here. What's the problem?"

He finally looked at me with his pure blue eyes, and raised his brow. I think that me being a girl and knowing one thing or two about cars surprised him, so I chuckled. Man, he is such a guy.

"What da ya know 'bout cars?" He said using his right arm to wipe sweat from his eye, trying to hide an amused look that he had.

"A lot actually. May I take a look?" I said as I pointed to his hood. _Wow Rikki, you might as well have curtsied at him._

He nodded, with puzzlement clear on his face, and backed away, giving me space to view the piece of metal called his truck.

I tugged and pulled at a few wires, and finally figured out the problem. I pulled out a red wire, and said, "It's dead and gone, sorry."

He went to the trunk, not surprised at all that it was not going to work, and started to take out a rather large metallic object. I leaned in to get a good look and saw that it was a bike. Not just a bike, a motorcycle. He frowned and started to take all of his most important things to ride the motorcycle and I said, "Yours?"

I didn't think anything of the question but Daryl scowled my way as said, "It was Merle's." I looked over to where he was standing, and asked, "He was your brother?"

He stopped collecting his bags and growled, "He IS my brother. He's still alive. Got tha?" I gulped and back away, watching out of the corner of my eyes the rest of the group tensing at the sight of Daryl yelling at me.

I nodded, and he went back to packing up, clearly dismissing me from the conversation.

"I never rode one before," I blurted out before he could be on his way. He tensed at the suddenness of my voice and I turned around to view his reaction, frowning. _I shouldn't have said that. _

He raised his eyebrows and stopped what he was doing. "So ya can fix cars but never rode a 'cycle?

I nodded, happy that he was talking to me, "My dad. Well, my step-dad, to try to bond with me instead of buying me instruments and girly shit like that, he made me learn about cars, but he said I was too young to ride a motorcycle."

He nodded in comprehension and made way for his motorcycle. "Rikki?" He seemed to say before I had a chance to leave towards the RV.

"Yeah?" I said, waiting for him to speak when he nervously blurted out, "Want ta ride then?"

I stood there shocked that he proposed that idea and I nodded. He grunted in acknowledgement that I said yes and I continued, "Glenn keeps asking me questions about the CDC and I don't feel like going into it so sure."

He hopped on his motorcycle and started to drive away; but before he left, he said, "Are ya coming or what? And one tip: hold on tight."

I grinned and made for his motorcycle; taking one last look around, I saw the group start to drive away, eyeing me with a bewildered look on their faces and knowing that this ride will be just what I needed.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Glenn's POV)_

After like about an hour or two of driving, Daryl Dixon's truck stopped working and "mechanic" Rikki went off to help him. I swear, if it's not Shane, it's Daryl. Like what's going on? After like a few minutes, Rikki helped him and we were off to another place.

"Dale, wait. You're forgetting Rikki." I said standing up, walking towards him. Where was she?

"Oh no, Glenn. She is riding with Dixon for now." T-Dog suddenly said as he came out of the bathroom and I felt hurt. Why did she leave me to ride with Daryl?

Is there something going on with him and her? I thought, but out of nowhere Dale looked at me again and frowned. "In the CDC they walked in to the dining area together and now he yelled at her and she's riding with him. I am kind of worried."

My eyes widened and I smiled sheepishly at him, "Uh, I thought out loud, sorry." T-Dog smirked my way and Dale went back to driving the RV.

The road seemed to stretch on forever, the highway was never-ending and I caught myself thinking of Rikki and Daryl. Why did she decide to talk to him? He seemed like a guy who's about ready to explode and kill each and every one of us. It doesn't help that I keep hearing about his brother, Merle. And when I ask, they don't tell me a thing.

I looked out the window and saw two people who resembled Daryl and Rikki riding a motorcycle. Wait, when did she ever ride a motorcycle? She looked so happy and free and I had a jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was not my as close to me anymore as we were before all of this. Are we drifting apart?

I looked around the RV and noticed that it was strangely quiet. T-Dog was asleep and his snoring was the only thing that could be heard. I should just take T-Dog's example and take a nap. But before I closed my eyes, I saw Andrea wipe tears from her face, the first movement that she has done since the CDC happened.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Glenn's POV)_

"_Hey Glenny. Are you ready to go to the school dance tomorrow?" Rikki asked me as we were waiting for the popcorn to pop. "It's going to be awesome. You and me. This is our 4__th__ friend date." I grimaced when I remembered that I had a date with somebody other than Rikki and our annual 'be each other's date' was going to be disrupted._

"_Oh, no. Don't tell me that you've got a date. Let me guess? Marie." Rikki said as she stood up with her hands on her waist and was disappointed._

_I was disappointed as well; I could see the hurt on her face. "Rikki, in Marie's world, it is customary to take your girlfriend to any social event!" I said with a smirk, trying to make a joke out of this. She shook her head with a frown, trying to swallow a retort._

"_I hope you have fun, Glenn." Rikki whispered as she lowered her head and started to blink away the tears that were welling up in her eyes, leaving me speechless and confused. But before any of the tears could fall, she ran out of my house. Why is she so upset? It's just a dance…_

"Oh geez." Dale suddenly cursed loudly waking me up from my slumber and I peered out through the dusty windshield to see what was the problem.

From outside I saw Daryl, with Rikki holding on to him, stop his motorbike with, which was purring contently for a rest. Cars were overturned on both sides, flipped as if by a wave, making me feel a little anxious.

Dale pulled up next to Daryl and poked his head out of the window, "Can you find a way through?" he called out; the redneck inclined his head for Dale to follow him. Slowly, he and Rikki maneuvered through the ruins, as my eyes were looking around as if they we were in a museum. Rikki's hands tightened around Daryl's waist and he tensed up. I don't think she noticed because she closed her eyes to avoid looking at all the dead bodies scattered on the ground.

The RV scraped through though and I held my breath in anticipation. Rick, I saw when I looked back, not far behind. But when the cars were too much and completely blocked the way, we had to stop. Dale cut the engine and woke up T-Dog, who rubbed his eyes and stretched before rising with curiosity.

"What's happenin' Dale?" T-Dog asked, getting up and going to the front.

Everyone had gathered around the hood of the RV as I slowly got out, shielding my eyes against the intense afternoon sun. To top it all off, smoke was rising from the RV as well. But Dale didn't seem concerned about that, saying it was just overheated and needed to cool off, which was crap, I thought.

"It'll take some man power to plow through those cars." Daryl said, sitting atop his bike, making me roll my eyes. Rikki, caught my eye and I smiled at her, but instead of doing what she would usually do; take out her tongue at me, she frowned and looked away.

Rick looked around with his hands over his eyes to scan the area, and interrupted my thoughts, "OK, we siphon as much gas as we can. I'm sure there's food and water around here too. After that, we'll try and move the cars out of the way."

On my left, I saw Lori squirm, "This is a graveyard," she pointed out, shivering despite the fact that it wasn't even cold. Sophia clutched her doll tighter. Everyone felt weird because they knew deep down it was, including me.

"Well we don't really have any other options." I heard Rikki retort from behind Daryl with a sigh as she hopped off the motorcycle and walked over towards one car in particular to start her search. Without any other words, me and the rest of the group dispersed and slowly got to work with Rick and Dale staying by the RV for watch.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Rikki's POV)_

We had to stop because there was a traffic jam near this road and Dale's RV stopped working too. I was looking around for anything useful in this graveyard, what Lori called it, but I wasn't having any luck. Passing one truck, I looked in to see a young boy in the back seat- his skin a ghoulish gray with blood spatter all around him. Half of his face was missing and my heart hurt for him. But instinctively I backed up really slowly, feeling fear for myself.

I looked around for Daryl, who I was wishing I could get closer to when out of nowhere; I heard a loud commotion up ahead. Shane and Glenn were delightfully showering with a bunch of water jugs. I frowned because it was Shane and Glenn. _Shane and Glenn._

Shane stopped hollering and took a notice of me frowning up at him. He took a step towards me, concerned for his well being probably and I took a step back, feeling bile in my throat. Glenn was still celebrating that he didn't notice the fear in my eyes and I panicked.

"Rikki, can I talk to you?" Shane said with his accent. I shook my head and I backed up into a large car that cornered me. He seemed satisfied that I wasn't going anywhere and he started to talk.

"I'm sorry about the CDC. I, uh, I was not myself. I was drunk and I know that is no excuse but I wasn't going to hurt you."

I scoffed at the audacity that he had to say that he was not going to hurt me. I heard Daryl talk to Rick and looked around for him, when I met his eyes. He seemed to say, _"You need me to help ya?"_ and I shook my head.

Looking back at Shane when Daryl nodded and went back to his conversation with Rick, I retorted, "Right, so these bruises all over my freaking body are an accident?" Shane took a step back and had the decency to look guilty for that night and what I had just told him. I made to leave out of the backed corner that I was in when out of nowhere he grabbed me and threw me under the large car and told Glenn to go under one too. I was about to scream at Shane for attacking me to the ground when I saw them.

Slouching and groaning, zombies by the dozens stumbled into view. I was silently whimpering so much that I needed to put my hand on my mouth to stop any noise from slipping out.

I saw Glenn, who was visibly frightened as he got under the car next to this one and hoped he would be alright.

Gulping for air that was not there, I watched in terror as countless of decaying feet slowly went past- their groans coming together in a terrible chorus and their decomposing smell burning my nose. It seems Shane saved me from these zombies. _I can't believe I let myself get saved by this bastard._

It appeared like hours until the last of the zombies rotten feet could be seen. I felt relieved that my heart rate could return to normal and looked up and down to make sure the coast was clear before slowly edging out from cover.

"Rikki!" I heard Shane and Glenn whisper roughly to me as I got up to my feet cautiously, my eyes glued to the backs of the walkers some 30 feet away.

I heard a growl behind me and whirled around to see a female zombie with a broken ankle reach for me. I swallowed back a scream, and stumbled back to avoid its clutches, bumping into the side of a truck in the process. _I'm going to have another nasty bruise by my side. _My mind was going through the flight or flight response and I did the only thing I could. I ran away and hid.

I hid behind a truck a few feet away from Shane and Glenn and looked around to find a weapon, any weapon to defend myself. I couldn't find any, so I went farther and farther into the trees, trying to get away from the zombie, hearing someone call out my name in the distance.

I heard the groan of the zombie behind me but I couldn't stop. I ran and ran and ran until I saw a clearing.

In the distance, I thought I heard screaming and a sob but it sounded too far off for me to take a notice of it. A glint of metal caught my eye as I slowed down to a stop and I grabbed it off of the ground. It was a piece of a broken bar. _What was it doing all the way over here? _I don't know and I don't care because once I heard the shuffling of the female zombie coming after my flesh, I raised the metal bar over my head and smashed the zombie's head, causing the zombie's blood to splatter over my clothes.

But I was not done, no. Sensing that the zombie was still alive, relatively speaking, I double tapped that bitch and grunted with pain. As I looked down at the zombie I brutally smashed, I saw brain goo and I felt rage at these things for taking our beloved away from us.

Stepping back, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I saved myself. I killed a zombie without anyone's help. And I felt badass. I smirked and thought about Glenn. I should forgive him, he apologized countless of times and I miss his scrawny ass.

I probably wouldn't have gotten in this mess if I was with him. _Serves you right, Rikki._

I slowly looked around, finally noticing that I was farther away from the group than I expected. _I hope Glenn's alright._

"It's dead." I said to myself, lowering my weakened arms to my side, still grasping the metal bar. "I'm alive and it's dead." I continued, stating the truth.

"Now, to find my way back." I said as I looked around this empty clearing, hoping no more zombies tried to eat me.

"How do I get back?" I asked the unknown as I walked towards the way I thought I came from, breathing heavily from the adrenaline that came with the running and the killing. I suddenly felt completely and utterly alone, not realizing the situation that I managed to put myself in, when I heard a twig crunch to my far left.

_Oh no_.

I gripped the metal bar tighter and raised it in front of me, preparing myself for an attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What do ya think will happen?<strong>

**I love reviews, critiques and the such :) Please continue to make my day by commenting on my fic.**

**Oh and the next couple of chapters, the story is going to be Glenn's and Daryl's POV only not Rikki's.**

**I have my reasons, *starts laughing crazily***

**Next chapter is going to be so hard to write, omg. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Blankpage: I love your predictions, they made me smile. I'll talk about Rikki's attitude _if_ we find her alive, lol.**

**Jack-chan88****: Thanks :) I try to think of the most unexpected things and then when I actually start writing; my idea goes in another way different direction.**

**Chezzalinda****: Thanks, it really means a lot you like it. Hope you find this chapter great.**

**Eloquent dreams: Crazy, huh? Even I'm surprised at how crazy this story is going. :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 9 guys! :D**

**P.S: Check my profile for my contact info :)**

* * *

><p><em>(Glenn POV)<em>

My eyes widened as I saw a zombie chase after my best friend, Rikki. I felt my chest tighten and I stood there, realizing for the first time in a while the dangers of this apocalyptic world.

After a moments time, I looked around, noticing Carol sobbing and screaming for her missing little girl after these zombies came out of nowhere. _What was this? A herd?_

"My baby. Walkers are after my baby." I heard Carol scream hysterically as Lori held her, trying to calm her down. I didn't see Rick, so I figured that he ran to save Sophia and felt my heart hurt for Rikki.

She had no one right now.

"Rikki's missing. A zombie was after her and she ran into the trees.' I stood tensely by the edge of the road, watching the trees, very concerned for Rikki, noticing how Carol stopped crying and everyone tensed up… including Daryl.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine, Glenn." I heard Lori say as I shook my head.

"Don't, okay? She has no weapons. I need to go after her. She needs me," I said with such determination to find my best friend, that nothing anyone said could stop me, except, "Think about that. You have no weapons either and you'll just be running around getting lost."

I slowly nodded my head as I grasped what Shane just told me.

I looked at everyone and felt useless. "We need to do something though. She could be getting eaten while Sophia is safe in Rick's hands. I'm not staying put, no Shane."

I raised my voice as I realized that something bad could be happening to Rikki when I'm here safe and sound. _Why wasn't it me who got chased?_

A scoff to my side made me remember where I was and I turned around to see Daryl glaring at me.

"C'mon chink, let's go look for tha girl of yours."

I stood shocked that Daryl wanted to look for my best friend that I didn't correct him when he said chick, even though I'm obviously Korean.

Before I could move my legs, Shane and the rest of the group threw protests at us, saying we should wait until Rick came back.

"Wait until he comes back," I laughed at his statement, "What if Rikki is dying right now. What then, huh, Shane? Don't you care about losing one of our own? She's my best friend you asshole." I finished off as I walked over to where Daryl was standing.

We heard some shuffling in the leaves where I was standing before I moved and everyone was on high alert. But Rick's head popped out, without Sophia, and I widened my eyes his way.

"Where's Sophia? Why isn't she with you? What happened?" Carol suddenly asked in a dreadful voice as Rick stepped over the road rail. Lori saw the pained expression on his face and braced herself for the worst.

"I just need some help, everything's fine- she's fine. I-"

"Then why do you need help? _Where's my baby?"_ Carol demanded, quickly in tears again. Rick didn't know how to explain it without worrying her, and I felt bad for him.

He didn't know how to say that he had left Sophia hidden underneath some foliage to lead the walkers away from her so he could kill them. And when he did, he didn't know how to express that when he came back for the girl, she was gone. Certainly that would give Carol a heart attack. Rick needed some man power to search for her; she couldn't have gotten very far...

"Daryl, Shane, I'm gonna need your help. Carol-" he turned to the woman, "Sophia just got lost, she ran off but I'm sure she didn't get very far. I led the walker's away from her and killed them, trust me- she's in no danger. Daryl will find her in no time, and then I'll bring her back to you. I promise you that."

Carol took deep breaths and grasped Lori who looked at her husband with a strong gaze that read she understood everything he was doing.

I shook my head and felt anger, "No, we need to look for Rikki. She's missing too." I saw the shock in Rick's eyes when he heard me. I knew what he was thinking, _Sophia or Rikki, _but I choose Rikki. Sorry Sophia.

Rick wiped his forehead and seemed to be in thought. "Okay, where did she run to?"

I ran towards the last spot that I saw her and pointed in that direction, wishing that we moved on to finding the lost girls already.

"Alright. Daryl, Glenn, and Shane come with me. It seems that both ran in basically the same direction, so it would be quicker to look for both." Rick said as we all walked towards him, one step closer to finding Rikki and Sophia. _I sure hope she's okay. Or they'll be hell to pay._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Daryl's POV)_

I walked through the woods with Shane, Rick, and Glenn behind me. We came to the creek where Rick had killed the walkers at and hopped down into it.

"Ya sure this is where ya left her?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"I told her to say there and if I didn't come to follow that path right there," Rick said as he pointed to the path that we came from.

"Are you sure she heard ya right? She was frightened and scared and she's a little girl," Shane said as he stepped towards Rick.

"I was very clear." Rick stated as we looked around not finding much.

I looked up over to the ground. "Clear prints right here. Looks like she tried to head back to the highway," I mumbled following the trail up to dry ground.

We circled around a cluster of trees.

I kneeled down and frowned at the tracks. "She was doin' just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep goin'. But she veered off that way." I pointed off to the right through a path made of tree branches and scowled at Glenn. "Hey short round. Why don't you step off to one side? Yer muckin' up the trail."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked, rolling his eyes and stepping to the side, fear and concern in his voice. Probably for Rikki.

"Maybe she saw something. Spooked her. Made her run off," Shane offered.

"Walker," I said as I noticed another set of footprints in the other direction.

I saw Glenn eye the design of the soles of the second pair of footprints, "These footprints look familiar. It looks like Rikki's."

At Glenn's statement I wasn't so sure he was right and neither was Shane. "So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked, gazing up at Rick and looking warily at Glenn.

"No," Rick said, still watching the footprints. "Better if you get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail, doing everything we can. But most of all keep everybody calm."

Shane stood and nodded. "I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. I'll think up some other chores. That'll keep 'em occupied."

After about 15 minutes of quiet after Shane walked off, Rick pointed down at the ground and said, "Kinda weird. Both tracks are gone."

"Nah," I said, shaking my head and moving forward. "They're faint. But they aint gone." I pointed down, running my finger along the trail. "She came through here. And the other set of footprints too."

"How can you tell?" Glenn suddenly asked, looking around. "All I see is dirt and grass."

I kept my eyes down, moving forward as the trail did. "Ya wanna lesson in trackin' or do ya wanna find Rikki and Sophia so we can get our asses off that interstate?" Both Rick and Glenn stayed silent and I liked it that way.

The tracks were getting lighter and lighter and by the time that we walked up to a clearing, the steps were gone.

"Uh, guys, look over there," I heard the chink say as he pointed to a dead body. I walked over to it and saw that most of the head was smashed up, you could barely see the face and I grimaced.

"I guess this is where tha girl was," I said as I looked over to where Glenn was and noticed his pale face. It was as if he's never seen a dead corpse before.

"You okay Glenn?" Rick asked as I looked around to see where she might've gone. To kill a walker with this strength, I'm kinda impressed.

I looked at the sky and noticed that it was going to be dark soon. "We need ta go back."

Glenn looked at me, shook his head and said, "No, we can't. Both are alone. Both are in danger. We can't leave them!"

Rick stepped towards Glenn and put his hand on his shoulder, "We'd just be tripping over ourselves in the dark. Tomorrow we'll start right up again."

Glenn rolled his eyes and shook Rick's hand off of his shoulder. "She's my friend. I can't leave her out here."

Rick nodded like he knew what he was feeling and I said, "Huntin' in the dark's no good. We'd lose more people."

Glenn seemed to understand that, even though he was fuming the whole way back to the road where were to face the hysterical Carol and all of those questions that the group probably has.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(3rd person POV while Rick, Glenn, and Daryl are looking for the girls)_

Elsewhere in the car graveyard, Carl wrestles a sleeve of knives and hatchets away from a dead truck driver, frightening Lori when he yelps in surprise.

"Carl, are you alright? What happened?" Lori yelled in fear as she ran towards her son.

"Look mom, what I found." Carl said showing his mother what he found.

"Give it to Dale. Or Shane." Lori said, angry that he had weapons like that. Carl felt like keeping the weapons and asked Shane for permission but Shane coldly said, "Bud, listen to your mother."

"But Shane-" Shane interrupted Carl's pleas and yelled, "No, you listen to your mother and go give those weapons to Dale."

Lori chastises Shane for blowing off Carl, saying that Carl adores him and he hurt him.

When he ignores her, she brings up his drunken attack on her in the CDC.

"I have more than a few mistakes under my belt," Shane admits, before telling Lori he plans to leave the group.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Just third person POV presently)_

Daryl, Rick, and Glenn emerged from the woods, the latter the most upset at not finding the missing girls. "You didn't find her?" Carol asked, tears evident in her voice.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again. At first light," Rick said, stepping over the railing on the side of the road.

Glenn just ignored the group and went into the RV, angry that Rikki was out there and he was with the group.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dale asked as he saw the way Glenn stomped towards the RV. Everyone looked at Dale and didn't say a thing, knowing that he was not going to be alright until he found his friend.

"You can't leave her out there on her own. Not at night, alone, in the woods," Carol argued, interrupting the sudden silence the group had.

"Loookin' for tha girls in the dark's no good. We'd just be trippin' over ourselves, losing more people," Daryl said, repeating what he and Rick told Glenn earlier.

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic," Rick said, looking around at everyone. "We know that she, they, were out there."

"And we tracked them for a while so we know the way they went," Daryl said, his voice a little softer. He was looking at Carol as he said this, trying to comfort the quietly crying woman. She nodded, even though she clearly wanted her daughter back.

"We have to make an organized effort," Rick announced, looking around. "Daryl knows the woods better than anyone. I've asked him to oversee this."

Inside of the RV, Glenn chewed on his bottom lip as he wondered what Rikki might be feeling. _She was probably tired and hot and hungry. Was she scared? Was she hurt?_, he thought.

"Just know we are not giving up on Rikki and Sophia, okay?" Rick stated outside as he looked to Carol and then to the RV.

Lori walked up to Rick and hugged him, feeling a little crestfallen and hurt that two people of their family were missing.

"I can't believe you left my daughter out there," Carol said as she stalked towards the RV, probably to cry out some more, leaving the rest of the group shocked that she blamed Rick for this horrible situation.

Andrea, who was positioned next to Lori and Carl, went inside the RV to comfort Carol, and to comfort Glenn too. They needed some hope, she thought.

_They needed more than hope._

_They needed faith._

* * *

><p><strong>This was a difficult chapter to write, as I had to write in Daryl's POV but here it is. Hope you like it and I hope I did Daryl justice. *Bites nails in suspence* <strong>

**Oh and someone in this chapter said a line from a deceased character in season 1, if any of you guess it, you'll win a virtual cookie! :D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Enjoy this chapter of Zombie Loving :D**

**P.S: This chapter might be kinda boring but it needs to be done to make the timeline longer.**

* * *

><p><em>(Glenn's POV)<em>

It was after breakfast, the morning sun barely high in the sky when the group cambered around a large map. Rick pointed to an area and spoke with renewed spirit and authority that boosted up my spirits. He dropped a big utility set of weapons down onto the hood of a car next to us and looked around to make sure everyone was here and then spoke,

"Everyone takes a weapon." He ordered, and I made sure that I grabbed a cool looking one. _Hey, _I could hear Rikki say right now_, looking good while killing zombies is Zombie Fashion 101._

"These aren't the types of weapons that we need." Andrea snapped, "What about the guns?" I rolled my eyes, we need to go find them, not worry about guns.

"We've been over that." Shane said next to me, "Daryl, Rick and I are carryin'. Can't have people poppin' off rounds everytime a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea countered.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment," Shane said, "Herd happens to be passin' by. See then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it."

I could see the way that she bit back the urge to deck the guy and spoke up. "People could still benefit from havin' a piece with them," she continued, "Just in case. As a last resort."

"'Til we get proper training, I think Shane is right." She narrowed her eyes at Rick.

"The idea is we take the creek up," Daryl started, "'bout five miles. Then turn around come back down the other side. Chances are they'll be by the creek. It's their only landmark."

"Stay quiet, stay sharp," Rick said, "Keep space between you, but always stay in sight of each other."

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane barked.

"Good luck out there," Dale said as everyone got ready to leave and look for Rikki and Sophia. "Bring the girls back."

Rick nodded, "Can you keep an eye on Carl? While we're gone?"

"I'm going with you." Carl argued. Rick sighed and bit his lip as he thought about it. "You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible," Carl continued, making his argument.

Rick looked to Lori but she shook her head, "Your call, I can't always be the bad guy."

"Well he has all of you to look after him; I'd say he's in good hands." Dale offered.

Rick sighed, "Okay, okay. But always within our sight, no exceptions."

I rolled my eyes as I saw Andrea arguing with Dale and noticed everyone else stop what they were doing to watch them too as Andrea got upset and raised her voice.

"What do you think's gonna happen, I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger?" she asks. Dale is surprised she is so angry with him, having expected gratitude for saving her life back at the CDC.

"You took my choice away, Dale." She started to walk away and I put a hand on her back in comfort as she passed, walking with her. Everyone else started to follow and Dale and T-Dog stayed behind with the caravan.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Still Glenn's POV)_

We kept walking on alongside the creek, keeping an eye out for anything that would indicate that the girls were still alive out here, somewhere. We'd lost the trail, well; Daryl lost the trail and were having issues finding it again.

After an hour or so of searching, we came across a little campsite and Daryl stopped the group.

Rick motioning for me to come forward and Shane whispered, "They could be in there."

"There could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl countered. Rick, Shane, Daryl and I slowly moved towards the tent, and Daryl and Shane split off to get closer, taking out their knives.

Rick called for Carol and she came hurrying over. "If they're in there, yours is the first voice Sophia should hear."

She nodded and moved forward a little. Daryl and Shane tensed and held our weapons at the ready at the door.

"Sophia? Are you in there? Sophia it's mommy. We're all here, baby,"

"Rikki Charwash!" I hissed, "You in there? Rikki?"

There was no answer. So either they were sleeping, or it wasn't them. We had to find out anyways. Daryl reached for the zip on the tent door and slowly opened it.

He leaned in the tent and I was close enough for the smell hit me and when it did, I started coughing before I could get used to it. I looked in behind Daryl and understood why. Some guy, sitting in a lawn chair. He had a bullet through his head. I coughed again at the thick rotting smell and left the tent.

I saw Carol tense as I exited the tent. "Daryl?"

He exited the tent, "It ain't them."

"What was in there?" Andrea asked, looking between us. I just shook my head and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, defeated. _Where are you, Rikki?_

"Some guy," Daryl said, "Did what Jenner said. Opted out." He looked at the trees, "Ain't that what he called it?"

Then out of nowhere, we heard church bells. At first, it was an annoying ringing but then we knew.

Everyone automatically went on high-alert and ran towards the sound. Shane paused for a second,

"What direction?"

"I think that way," Rick pointed, "I'm pretty sure."

"Dang it's hard to tell out here." Shane grumbled.

"If we hear them then maybe the girls do, too," Carol said hopefully.

"Yeah and so could a bunch of walkers," Daryl added, "So stay on your toes, people. We're not the only ones in the forest, remember?"

It didn't do much to comfort Carol or me, but Daryl got his stupid point across and people were a little more aware as we moved along.

"Someone's ringing those bells," I said, "Maybe calling others."

"Or signalling that they found them." Andrea agreed.

"They could be ringing them themselves," Rick said, "Come on."

We followed Rick down through the forest. The bells stopped but we kept moving, and came out across a large clearing where a graveyard sat quietly and a pristine white church sat in the far corner.

"That can't be it," Shane said. "Got no steeple, no bells."

Rick ignored him and we all bounded across the grass towards the building. We came around the side and up the steps to the main entrance, Rick, Shane, and Daryl leading the group. They exchanged their loud guns for axes and knives.

There were three zombies just sitting in the pews when they opened the doors. It seemed really strange and awkward since they were so out of place. One of them lunged at Rick and I saw him hesitate, not wanting to kill while he was standing in a church, I thought.

It grabbed for him but Rick shook my head and drove the knife into its head, hearing a sickening crack-and-slurp noise as he pulled it back out and repeated the process when it hit the ground.

Satisfied that it was dead - again - he sighed and looked up to see the other three men disposing of their respective zombies in a similar way.

I arched an eyebrow and tried to hold back a grin as Daryl made kissy-face noises to get the attention of his before driving his knife into its forehead. With the zombies down and the room safe, everyone else filled into the church.

"SOPHIA! RIKKI!" Rick screamed at the top of his lungs, frustrated. I frowned and heard Daryl walk up to the front of the church where a statue stood overlooking the room.

"Yo JC, you takin' requests?"

I sighed, "So what now? They're obviously not here."

"But what about the bells we heard?" Rick said.

Shane stepped forward, "I'm tellin' ya Rick, it's the wrong church. There's no steeple."

As if God was laughing at him, bells started chiming overhead. This time the sound was right on top of us. I shoved past the group to get out the front door and hopped down the steps to find the source of the noise. I reached the side of the building and stood in front of a box on the wall that was connected to a large speaker-looking-thing.

Pulling down a lever and making the bells stop, I said, "It's a timer. It's on a timer."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I found my way back inside just as everyone was getting ready to head back to the highway. No way was I giving up just yet. The sun wasn't even down.

"I'm staying out here to look for them. I'm not giving up. No way." I said as he shook his head and said that he was coming with me. Naturally, so did Shane.

We agreed that Daryl should take the rest of the group back in order to rest and get something to eat, while we'd scout out the forest again for any sign of the girls.

As we walked towards the group, I noticed Daryl kick a rock in frustration and it slammed into the side of a tree. I didn't understand why this was affecting him this hard.

"Y'all gotta follow the creek bed back," Shane was telling the group, "Daryl's in charge. Me, Rick, and Glenn are just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so, just to be thorough."

"Splittin' us up," Daryl said, "You sure?"

Shane nodded, "We'll catch up to you."

"I wanna stay too." All eyes focused on Carl when he spoke up. " Sophia's my best friend and Rikki is part of our group. I wanna help."

Rick sighed and looked to Lori. She nodded and went to Carl, "You just be careful, okay?"

"I will." He promised. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"When did you start growin' up?"

I winked at Carl and he came over to me and Shane, grinning from ear to ear as his parents said goodbye to each other.

I cracked a smile at the look on Andrea's face when Daryl gave Lori a gun and she got jealous because Dale didn't think _she_ should have one.

I gave a nod to Carol as a silent _'I'll find her,"_and followed Rick and Shane back to the church, Carl on my heels. Rick disappeared into the church for a minute to himself and we all waited outside on the steps. Shane looked grumpy as ever and started tapping his fingers on the side of his shotgun in impatience. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the stair railing, Carl coming to stand beside me. _We need to find them today._ _Please,_ _just let me find her today. And Sophia._


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

The scream that ripped from Rick's throat was thoroughly heart-breaking. I just stood in a semi-numb stance as I watched him run towards the limp form that lay out on the ground in front of us, the single gunshot still ringing in my ears.

Shane shoved passed me and something snapped back into place in my head and I willed myself to move. I ran to Rick's side as he started screaming, helping him as he tried to check for vital signs.

Then someone stumbled out of the trees.

Shane's 9mm was focused between his eyes in an instant.

"Who the fuck are you!" he screamed, springing to his feet and running over to the heavyset man. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the scene, back at his recently-fired rifle, and back at the scene. "I'm gonna kill you _son of a bitch!"_

He twisted the gun in his hand so he could shove the thick end into the guy's forehead. Shane lunged for him but I grabbed his arm and wrenched him back.

"Shane! Stop!" I yelled. "Rick needs your help!"

I shot a 500 degree death glare at the man with the rifle and ran to Rick's side with Shane. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were almost cloudy with the amount of focus he put into what he was doing as I helped him put pressure down on the wound. He didn't even look up at our assailant. It seemed like he didn't even care what was going on around him anymore. At the moment, it was saving Carl from dying from a gunshot wound to the abdomen.

I heard the idiot behind us argue with Shane and spout apology after apology but I did the same as Rick and tuned out the bullshit while we dealt with the bleeding. I helped him pick Carl up, both agreeing that our best chance was to get more help from the highway, but the idiot who shot him spoke up.

"Listen, there's a farm, not far from here. We have a doctor there, he can help your boy!"

It only took Rick one breath to change directions and we started running to the edge of the forest towards this new farm that was supposed to save Carl. At that point, we didn't care.

We stumbled out of the trees and onto a large field, and sure enough there was a small farmhouse in the distance. Rick made a bee-line for it as Shane and I dragged the other guy along, and not being to gentle either. At least we finally agreed on something.

"Hey!" Shane screamed as the guy slowed behind. "Come on! _M__ove_ shithead! Let's go!"

He groaned in protest but I shoved him ahead and Shane pulled on his shirt.

"How far?" Rick bellowed. _"HOW FAR?"_

"Not far!" The guy yelled, panting, "That way, the house, tell Hershel! He'll help your boy!"

Rick kept running forward, adjusting Carl's limp body in his arms as he ran. I helped Shane drag the bumbling asshole along behind him and when we eventually reached the farmhouse, Rick was coming back out onto the porch, looking pretty shaken up. I let go of the guy and looked to Rick.

"Is he alive?" this fat guy asked. "He's still alive?"

Rick took a hand and wiped it across his forehead, spreading his own son's blood across his face as he did so. His hands were shaking at a mile a minute. Shane moved forward and grabbed a rag from his pack, helping Rick clean the blood off of his forehead.

"Rick?" I asked, "Dude, is he okay?"

Rick looked at the floor and then turned around, heading back into the house. I followed in after him and sucked air at the sight of poor Carl lying on a bed in the next room, a group of people bustling about around him with all sorts of medical gear and shouting words that I could barely understand. My focus was on Carl, a gaping bullet wound in his stomach, blood soaking his skin, and an old man leaning over him and putting pressure on his abdomen.

"D'you know his blood type?" The old man – I guessed it was the Hershel guy – asked.

"A Positive," Rick told him, "Same as mine."

"Wow, that's mine too." I said as I remembered the countless doctor appointments to make sure I knew about my blood type.

"That's fortunate," Hershel nodded, "Don't wander far, I'm gonna need you." He paused and looked at the fat guy with the rifle. "What happened?"

"I-I was... trackin' a buck… bullet went through it… It went clean through..."

"Well, Otis, it slowed the bullet down," Hershel said, "It certainly saved his life. But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out… I count six…"

Just then Rick exhaled a gasp of air and whispered, "Lori doesn't know." He covered his face with his hand as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "My wife doesn't know… my wife doesn't know!"

Shane took his arm and led him out of the room before he could break into hysterics. I stood in the doorway and let out a long sigh.

"I need a glass of water." I muttered. One of Hershel's people looked up,

"Here, the kitchen's this way. I'll get you something."

I nodded and followed the kid through to the next room. He grabbed me a glass and filled it with water, handing it over to me.

"You guys have running water?" I asked, taking a long gulp from the glass.

"Yeah," The kid answered, "And power. We have a generator out back, and a couple wells to collect from."

"Wow. Sounds like you guys have this whole thing covered." He nodded.

"So what's your name?" I said as I finished off my glass.

"Jimmy. I'm a friend of the Greene's."

"I'm Glenn." I shook his hand and he nodded to me.

"Listen, I should, I should go help with Hershel. Will you.. be okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

He nodded and left, running off to the next room again. I sighed and walked over to the sink. Instead of filling my glass, I let the water run for a minute, and splashed the cool liquid over my face a few times. God. Carl getting shot? In the middle of the freaking zombie apocalypse, and he gets shot by the _living?_ What the hell? And Rikki. She's still gone. This would've never happened if I protected her.

"Hey."

I looked up to find another one of the new people standing at the door. She gave me a small sympathetic smile and I forgot about everyone else.

"Hi," I answered. She moved into the room and hopped up on the counter across from me.

"I'm Maggie," She said, "Hershel's my father. And trust me, if anyone here can save that boy, he can. What is he to you, anyway? Friend?"

"I guess uh you could say that." I told her.

I stuck out my hand and she took it. "It's uh, Glenn."

"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! WHO ARE YOU? RIKKI, HELP ME! RIKKI! RIKKI?"

My heart beat stopped and I let go of Maggie's hand. She turned towards the noise and ran up the stairs. I looked around the kitchen and followed her, with the hope that my best friend was in that room with the sobbing voice that was frightened out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think that's Sophia? Or is it someone else going insane, just spitting out a random name? Nothing is what it seems. Just think about that :D<strong>

**Next chapter is going to go back in time to where Daryl and the group is; they don't know about Carl just yet. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Hey guys! Nice to be back from this little break. I had ****massive**** writer's block and an overnight trip so my schedule was busy, but I'm here now. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

_"Now, to find my way back." I said as I looked around this empty clearing, hoping no more zombies tried to eat me._

_"How do I get back?" I asked the unknown as I walked towards the way I thought I came from, breathing heavily from the adrenaline that came with the running and the killing. I suddenly felt completely and utterly alone, not realizing the situation that I managed to put myself in, when I heard a twig crunch to my far left._

_Oh no__._

_I gripped the metal bar tighter and raised it in front of me, preparing myself for an attack._

"Rikki?"

A timid voice lightly whispered to me making me freeze up because I thought I was imagining it. "Rikki? Is that you?" the voice spoke again as I slowly turned around to face the speaker. What I saw; surprised me. No, as a matter of fact, WHO I saw surprised me.

"Sophia? What are you doing here?" I asked as I lowered my bloodied weapon and took a slow step towards her. My mind was buzzing with questions and I felt lightheaded.

"Walkers were after me and Rick led them away. But he left me," Sophia stammered as she quickly looked around, expecting a zombie to pop up out of nowhere.

"Walkers? Is that what you call zombies? And I'm sure he's looking for you. He's probably worried," I made sure to assure her as I grabbed her arm and whispered, "Okay, just be quiet, very quiet, and let's try to find our way back."

She nodded and stood very close to me, making me tense with fear. _What if something happens?_

"Are you ready, Sophia?" I asked, clutching my metal bar in one hand and reaching for her hand with the other. From the corner of my eye, I saw her look up at me with hesitation, but when I thought I had to have a talk with her, she uttered, "No, but I want my mommy."

_That's good enough for me. I want Glenn to be here too. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

(_A few hours later)_

"Where are we, Rikki?" I heard Sophia ask for the millionth time as we've been walking in circles. And in response I hissed, "I don't know, shh."

See, we've been walking in many different directions, just getting more lost than we already were. And Sophia was skinning the rest of my patience that I had left. _Man, that sounded like my mom. Oh, how I miss her. _

"But Rikkiiiiiii," Sophia continued as I frowned her way. I am not fit in taking care of kids. The last time that I took care of kids, I lost one and made half of them cry. But just to let you know, I found him. He was hiding from the monster. Which was me, apparently.

If Glenn was here, he'd know what to say or do to make her forget about the boring walk. He'd make a stupid joke and make us laugh and make us forget we're lost and alone. He'd try to make us feel better and give us hope.

We were walking towards a path that seemed to go to the highway when I heard a groan. Sophia whimpered and I put my finger on my lips. I quickly looked around and saw a big bush.

I pushed her into it and debated whether or not to kill the zombie or go with her and hide. I chose the latter.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest and I guessed that Sophia's was too because she closed her eyes and held my hand real tight. We were in that bush for a while, but we couldn't even move an inch because that zombie was still there.

After what seemed like hours, Sophia started to get restless and the zombie went away. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Sophia, who smiled at me.

We slowly walked out the bush, careful not to attract the zombie back. "Rikki, that was really close," Sophia blurted out as she changed her smile into a frown. I nodded and looked at her, but there was something off about her.

There were three of her and I felt very dizzy. Before I could tell Sophia about what I saw, she said, "Rikki, are you okay? Rikki?" and then I blacked out and went into my world.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Sophia's POV)_

"Rikki? Please, ohmygosh, please be okay," I whispered to Rikki who fainted near a bush that we were hiding in when the walker passed by. I didn't know what to do, whether to cry or run for cover but that decision was chosen for me when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to where we were.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a pretty little thing? And what about your friend? Is she okay? My name's Mike."

He was very tall and light brown hair and a sun tanned face that had patches of dirt on it. His brown eyes were bright and very friendly, which made me tense a little bit less. He had stubble all over his jaw and he looked like Daryl except he didn't look like he was mad at anyone. He wore a stained dark jacket and grungy overalls that were missing some patches at the knees.

"Um, my name is Sophia and she is Rikki. She fainted and I'm scared," I said as I felt my eyes start to water.

Mike, this new guy, he frowned at me and looked really sorry for us. "I don't have a group, but my buddy, he's waiting for me. We can help you."

I looked down at where Rikki was laying and I felt confused. Should I go with him to help Rikki or not? Mike saw my face turn into a face of confusion and fear, and he said, "It's okay. We'll help your friend there and we have food and water," so he carried Rikki off of the floor and I followed. I couldn't wait for food and water, I was so thirsty.

So, we walked for a while and when I was about to give up, we found a small cabin hidden behind some trees. A guy walked out of it and started to talk angrily to Mike. I was nervous and in need of water but I was too scared to ask for it.

"Why'd you bring them over here and what happened to her?" The angry guy asked as he pointed to Rikki who was limp on Mike's shoulder.

I took a step closer to Mike to ask him about water when he said, "We'll talk about this later, alright? Let's bring this girl into the spare room and let's give some water to this little girl. Now." So they took Rikki to a weird looking room and I stayed with her, afraid to be alone. They walked out of the room, whispering very angrily at each other and I looked around. It had one bed and a closet and no windows. It looked like a basement or an attic.

Mike came back and said, "Here's your water. And when she wakes up, this is hers. Behave." I took both glasses of water and drank one cup very hungrily, not even paying attention to what he was saying. I set Rikki's glass of water by the corner of the bed and said, "Thank you, sir."

He looked at me and Rikki, and took a second too long looking at her, which got me scared. He then left the room and I heard the door click and I realized what I did. And the danger that Rikki and me are in.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know you guys have A LOT of questions but they have to hold on for a couple of chapters. Hope you like this one though, it took me a while to write this! :) Just so ya know, this is their POV of what happened while the others were looking for them. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**So I kinda have a really busy schedule because of school and tests and such so please hold on to my story.**

**Enjoy though :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1 Night<strong>

_(Rikki's POV)_

"_Glenn?" I asked best friend, puzzled as to what he was doing standing in front of me. He was supposed to be with the "skinny minnie" as my mom put it and I was supposed to be mad at him. He smiled sheepishly at me while playing with his hands, switching from leg to leg as he looked up at me, nervous._

_"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be at the dance?" I asked, noticing his not so formal outfit that he had on. It seemed that he was not going to go to the dance, but then why was he here out of all places?_

"_I told Marie that I had other arrangements and that she should go with her friends to the dance," Glenn muttured finally as I felt my arms hug my chest. I didn't know what to say to that. Was I supposed to forgive him even though he thought about abandoning me?_

_He seemed to be waiting for a response and when I was about to open my mouth to ask the sarcastic question that we both knew was coming, he beat me to the punch and joked, "She didn't take it very well, of course. She acted like she normally would. Got another date with a snap. But I had another date to attend."_

_I smirked at his choice of words and felt heat rush towards my face. It surprised me, but not as much as it surprised Glenn._

"_You- you're blushing! I made you blush! Excuse me world! I made Rikki blush!" _

_I rolled my eyes at his excited response and I suddenly frowned down at him. Looking at him all ready to leave his date for me, I felt anxious. My body had a weird tingling feeling and my face felt like it was a heater, with all of the heat that it was giving off. _

"_Rikki? Are you okay?" I heard him question at me. I nodded my head at his direction and stepped aside to let him into my house, noticing the slight breeze coming into my house through the open door._

"_Rikky?" I heard him say again and again until I felt a pair of small hands on my shoulders._

"Rikky, wake up please!"

I quickly got up from the depths of oblivion and opened my eyes, scanning the strange room. My eyes didn't stop moving until they fell upon a familiar face.

"Where are we, Sophia? What happened?" I asked as confusion came in a flash. This was not within my comfort zone; waking up in strange places. So many thoughts scrambled themselves to the surface in my mind in panic and fear was setting in.

"It's all my fault. He said everything was going to be okay. Please don't hate me Rikky," Sophia cried as she hid her face in her hands. What are we to do now? We are in this position and we need to get out, right? I slowly stood up and looked around, sighing at Sophia's tears.

"Who said that? What happened?" I asked again, feeling my heart beat faster and faster with every second that I sat on the strange bed. With a slight sniffle, Sophia started to recount what happened ever since I blacked out near the slightly big bush. My mind started to work quickly and I really wished for Glenn right at this moment.

"Okay Sophia. This is what we'll do. I'll pretend to still be sleeping and you start screaming and stuff, okay?" I stated as I grabbed a hold of her arm to calm her down. I needed to bring her back to Carol. I need to.

"But why?" Sophia naively wondered as she tried to understand my brilliant plan. I slowly breathed in and then out.

"Just trust me, okay? When I leave, stay in here. No matter what. I mean it Sophia. Stay here." I hissed as I silently laid back on the plaid and red bed. Winking her way, I closed my eyes and waited to hear Sophia's hysteric screams of fake worry.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Sophia's POV)_

"Wake up, Rikki! PLEASE! I'm so scared, AHH!" I yelled out very loud, noticing how Rikki winced at the loudness of my voice. Even I kinda was scared of my voice.

I kept screaming and yelling until I heard a male voice outside the door say, "Alright, alright. Calm down" and the door was suddenly unlocked.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Mike asked as he took two swift steps towards me. I flinched but he didn't notice as he seemed to have something else in mind.

"Rikki. Please help her. She hasn't moved since this morning. Please!" I wailed as I pointed at Rikki. She was a great liar, even I almost believed that she was still sleeping. But it's because she told me her "grand" plan. "I'll help your friend, alright," Mike implied as he walked towards Rikki and carried her in like a bridal way out the room.

"Mike, I'm hungry."

Mike turned around slowly to look at me and said, "You already ate. Shut it, girl," making my whole body freeze up with recognizable fear. He seemed to be pleased that he scared me because he left the room. I heard Mike talking to the other guy, whose name I forgot, and I got scared for Rikki. While they were focused on their conversation, I quietly closed the door and hid all the way by the corner of the hospital looking bed.

I closed my eyes and imagined the world before all of this happened.

"_Sophia! Come on, baby! We're gonna be late for school!" I heard my mom bellow from the living room. I didn't want to go to school. We had this test and I didn't study for it, I just wanted to take a small nap and it turned into sleep. But if my mom was screaming at me then it must've been important. _

"_Okay, I'm ready, mom," I said as I fixed the strap of my book bag. _

_I saw her smile up at me and I grinned back at her. Even though short hair sometimes makes ladies look like boys, my mom looks good with it-_

"What the hell?" I heard Mike yell out in surprise as a loud bang interrupted my flashback. Rikki must've have started her plan out. I need to focus on something else. Focus on mom.

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could have and started to think about my mom again.

"_Mom, today was so much fun!" I hollered in excitement as my mom and I came back from a day of fun at the local game place. We haven't been spending much time because of my dad but today totally made up for it. _

"_I'm so happy to hear that," my mom said as she reached for my hand and lightly squeezed it. "Just don't tell your father, okay? This will be our little secret," she continued._

_I grinned and asked, "Ours only?" My mom nodded with a stern face that ended the conversation and I knew that this secret was the best ever._

"Sophia, we need to go NOW," I suddenly heard as I was dragged out of my daydream. I looked up at Rikki, REALLY looked at her and saw her face. She was not happy and she was trying not to lose her mind. I didn't know whether to ask where are the guys or where are we going to go so I didn't speak at all.

She dragged me all the way to the front door of the cabin and I didn't see any sign of the guys.

"Sophia, just run!" I heard Rikki bark out at me as she pushed me towards the woods. I shook my head and whimpered. I can't leave without her. It's not possible.

"No, please Rikki. I'm scared. Don't leave me," I sobbed as Rikki looked around frantically. There must have been walkers out there or else she wouldn't act like this. But walkers are monsters and without her they can get me.

"I'll be right behind you, okay? Just run and don't look back. Do it, for your mom," she snapped at me as she gave me one good push that meant that I should be running. I couldn't even put one word in because I heard familiar groans and the sudden smell of death filled my nostrils. My feet did all the work for me, making me run in any direction possible out of the walker filled place and back into the woods with Rikki right behind me, just as she said.

I ran and ran and ran, until I couldn't anymore and my feet just failed on me, making me collapse on the spot. I felt every tree around me spinning and when I was going to tell Rikki that I listened to her, I heard a male voice speaking to me softly, trying to comfort me. "You 'kay, sweetheart?"

I couldn't even speak but I tried and succeeded, whimpering, "Don't … hurt me."

My whole world turned black once I spoke those words and I saw my mommy smiling at me again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for my hectic schedule. Blame school. :D <strong>

**Hope you get the hint about what happened back at the cabin and the end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own The Walking Dead and I am not gaining profit from this story. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the ideas, they really made me think. And I'm glad you guys won't give up on this fanfic. **

**P.S: This chapter is happening while the others are looking for the girls, not to make ya confused :)**

**Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2 <strong>

_(Hershel's POV)_

I looked at the unconscious little girl that was in the guest room and asked Otis, "What happened? Is she bit?"

He looked down at his hands and frowned, "She was running away from somethin', I 'ssume. When I approached her, she told me not ta hurt her and fainted and no, she's not bit."

I shook my head and walked with Otis out of the guest room.

"She's really dehydrated," I said as I turned towards Otis and saw him nod.

"Go call Maggie, tell her that she needs to keep watch on her. Maybe leave some food and water by her side when she wakes up."

I stood where I was as he left to go find Maggie and I sighed. When did it get so bad?

Everyone is getting this sickness and nobody has found a cure. Why?

I heard footsteps going up the stairs and turned around to look at my daughter, Maggie.

"What is going on?" She questioned as she crossed her arms and frowned.

I tried to remember when I saw her smile, but I couldn't. This disease killed her happiness. And mine as well.

"Otis found a little girl. I just want you to watch over her in case she wakes up. Give her some food and water," I declared as I looked at the door to the room that the girl was sleeping in, like she would come out of there.

"Is she bit?" Maggie asked, narrowing her eyes at Otis and me.

I shook my head and saw the tension from Maggie's shoulder disappear. After that, we didn't say anything else about the matter but when everything had gotten too quiet, Otis volunteered, "We don't have enough food to last for the whole week and I knew that since last week. I've been putting it off for a while but the arrival of this little girl made me decide to go hunt for something nice. Maybe a deer."

I grimaced and nodded, "Go prepare and be careful. Also, don't forget to tell Patricia."

Patricia is his wife and I would hate to see her distress at finding out that Otis was leaving without telling her.

"Oh, I will," Otis said as he walked down the stairs again to find Patricia.

I then turned to look at Maggie who was strangely quiet. "Are you alright?" I wondered as her face was void of any emotions.

It took a few seconds for her to notice that I spoke something to her, and when she did, she voiced her thoughts.

"This little girl can't be alone. She must have someone looking for her. Her mother. A friend. Someone."

Maybe, but for now, she has us.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Why are you leaving again? You just came back!" I saw Patricia yell at Otis as he was trying to explain why he needed to go again.

I sighed with sympathy for her.

"We need ta get food for tha lil girl, and for us. A deer will feed us for weeks. I'll come back, I always back, remember?" Otis stated as he leaned in to hug her and I saw her wipe her face from the tears that were starting to roll down.

"Alright, you should go now, Otis, before it gets dark," I announced as I placed my hand on his shoulder and nodded his way.

"Be careful."

I saw the look he gave me, grateful that I'm not too emotional. I care, it's just that he's going to come back. He is. I'm sure of it.

"Come on Patricia. Have you fed the chickens yet?" I asked, trying to take Patricia to the chicken coop, when she could take her mind off of Otis.

"Um, no. Not yet. I'll go do it right now," Patricia muttered as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I just… I just want to be alone right now."

I nodded and watched her go to the chicken coop, to feed the chickens and to check if they have laid their eggs yet.

"Dad!"

I heard my other daughter, Beth yell out as she came out of the farmhouse. I frowned and said, "Yes, Beth?"

"Where's Otis? He told me that when he came back, he would fix my door," Beth asked as she looked around for Otis to pop out of nowhere.

"Something happened," I looked at her face shift from normal to distressed when I quickly stated, "He's fine, but we need more food for this little girl that is in the guest room."

I guess that she didn't run into Maggie on her way over to me so I kindly filled her in and made my way to the dining area.

I sure hope that there are people looking for this little girl. That's what Beth said when I finished telling her about this little girl, whose name I don't know.

I sure hope so as well, Beth. I sure hope so.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Much later in the day)_

I was reading my bible in the dining room, praying for this little girl when I heard a commotion outside. Maggie screamed, "Dad," and Beth, Patricia, Jimmy and I barged out of our home.

A misery-stricken man, who had a sheriff uniform, approached the farmhouse, with a bloodied body in his arms, panting like crazy. I demanded, "Was he bit?"

"Shot," the crestfallen sheriff stated, answering my question, "By your man. Otis."

I heard the word Otis and felt my chest constrict. "Otis?" Patricia asked as this man continued.

"He said find Hershel. Is that you? Help me, help me. My boy!"

I rushed this man with his son inside and got this man to put his son on a guest bed that was not in use.

"Maggie! Patricia!" I yelled out as I tried to gather my full kit and pain killers to try to save this kid.

"I've got a heartbeat. It's faint but it's still there," I said as I checked if this boy was alive. "You're name?"

"Rick."

"Well, Rick. We're gonna do everything that we can. You just need to give us some room," I said, trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is it. They've met and now we go back to the present. :) <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, if I owned The Walking Dead, I would be soooo happy... but I don't. But what I do own is Rikki and MY plot :)**

**P.S: I bought The Walking Dead, Vol 1! I am so excited :) I watched the show first, so I know some of the plot but I'm really happy for the comic books. They look awesome. **

**Another one for ya. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>(Glenn's POV)<p>

"_LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! WHO ARE YOU? RIKKI, HELP ME! RIKKI! RIKKI?"_

_My heart beat stopped and I let go of Maggie's hand. She turned towards the noise and ran up the stairs. I looked around the kitchen and followed her, with the hope that my best friend was in that room with the sobbing voice that was frightened out of her mind._

"Glenn, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Glenn. She's okay. I know it."

"I'm so sorry."

"I need to step out," I muttered as everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at me walk out of the farmhouse. I just couldn't deal with this.

I know I should be happy. Sophia is alive. Carol will be so happy. But Rikki. She's supposed to be with her. And she's not. After I barged into the room where Sophia was having a panic attack and nearly scared her to death, she told us half of what happened when she met up with Rikki. The other half is still a puzzle because Hershel stopped her and made her rest.

I knew Rikki and Sophia were still alive. But I just want to know what made them separate. And why is Sophia here at Hershel's.

I heard the door open and didn't turn around, not caring at all who stepped out.

"Are you okay?" I heard Maggie ask me as she stood near me. I didn't know how to answer that question. Of course I am not okay.

"It's just hard," I responded with a sign. Why did this happen to Rikki? Why not me? Why her?

"Is she close to you?" Maggie blurted out, making me look at her face. What was she thinking?

I mean, I know what she's thinking. I basically scared Sophia shitless to find this girl. It must look weird to her.

"She's my best friend," I said, staring at the beautiful view of the trees, "She's been missing with Sophia," I continued, noticing how Maggie leaned closer to my shoulder. I slightly leaned into her, without realizing it and suddenly our shoulders were touching.

"I hope she's fine, Glenn," Maggie finally said after a moments silence. I nodded and looked down. Everything is coming apart. My brother is gone. My mom and dad are probably gone. Everyone I know is probably gone and if Rikki leaves me, I don't have anybody. I'm alone. Truly alone.

Our shoulders were still touching when we heard the door open. Maggie moved away from me, causing me to look at her, wondering why she was so scared of letting anyone see us near each other. The person who opened the door was Rick, who looked as tired and as drained as a zombie.

"Maggie, I need you to get my wife. Lori. She- she needs to be here. She needs to know. Also, tell Carol to come too. She may want to see Sophia," Rick stuttered as he told Maggie where to look for Lori and Carol. I sure hope Carl is alright. And Sophia. And Rikki. And me.

"Sophia, right?" She asked, trying to correctly say Sophia's name, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it with them," She excused herself to go into the farm house to tell Hershel where she was going.

Before she left, I heard Hershel say, "Bring a bat and be careful."

I looked at Rick and frowned. He really DID look like a zombie.

"Sheriff, take a load off," I said, wincing at how much I sounded like Rikki. He must have noticed my facial expression because he slight smiled, or slightly grimaced; I'm not so sure.

"Thanks, Glenn."

"No problem, Rick. He'll be alright. We'll be alright," I whispered, not believing one word I said.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Back with the rest of the group)_

"Lori and Carol? Ya need to come with me. Carl's been shot and Sophia's been found. Rick needs ya."

Those words that came from this mysterious stranger after she used her bat to kill a walker that was about to attack Andrea. Those words that made me freeze and stare. Those words that made me have hope again.

"My- my little girl is found?" I muttered with faith and hope and such anxiousness at the thought that it was a lie.

"Carl's been shot?" Lori stated at the same time I spoke up. I felt for her, I really did.

"Yes, we need to go now. We're the Greene's. Big farm house. You'll know it when ya see it," this mysterious girl kept screaming out information but everything stopped once I heard my baby was okay. Sophia.

"Wait, are we seriously splitting up? Are ya sure?" I heard Daryl say as Lori grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the horse that this lady was on. I scrambled on top after Lori and we soon sped off to this house where my baby is.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

(_Highway)_

"Wait so you just let them go?" Dale blurted as I told him what happened to Lori and Carol.

"I ain't the leader. But they found Sophia and they knew their names!" I yelled as I felt angry that I had to be responsible for these people.

I don't even like them!

"Sophia is found?" I heard the hope in his voice and felt my anger disappear. This little girl was finally found. "But what about Rikki?"

Dale continued as he wondered about the other lost girl. This random chick didn't say anything about Rikki. But at the same time, she was in a rush.

"Look, let's just go over there and find out what is going on," I stated as I walked over to my motorcycle, spying a dirty rag that was not mine.

"Yes, especially since T-Dog has an infection and needs antibiotics."

I grabbed the rag and threw it at Dale with a scowl, "Don't leave yer rags on my bike. And why didn't ya tell me earlier," grabbing a bag filled with pills and antibiotics, "I've got ever'thing. And not the cheap stuff either. Merle got the clap on occasion."

Dale grimaced at my last statement but nonetheless he thanked me for the pills, I shook my head, thinking that it wasn't a big deal.

"Andrea, we're going to be re-connecting with the group, alright? And here, T-Dog. This will make you feel better," Dale stated as he handed him the pills.

I wondered about this Rikki girl. Ever since she's been missing, the chink has been stepping up and being a man.

I'm starting to respect him; he didn't sit back and let us look for his girl. He got up and fought alongside us, which is what you have to do nowadays.

Not to hope and pray, which gets you nowhere these days.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Lori!" I yelled out at my wife as I saw her getting closer and closer to the barn house. I was holding it together, well trying to when she hopped off of the horse and ran towards me.

"Carl," was all that I heard as we both started to cry for our son. I didn't care about anything else just that Lori was here with me to take care of Carl.

Before I could speak, I heard Carol apologize for what happened to Carl.

It wasn't her fault.

It was just an accident. A stupid accident.

The door creaked and I turned around to see Maggie, Hershel's daughter, coming out.

"Carol, you wanna see your daughter?"

"Oh yes, my baby," Carol responded with a sudden happiness in her voice that I had to smile. Sophia was found. She was okay. I just hope Rikki is okay as well. Both women left to go visit Sophia, whom I haven't visited yet.

"Let's go see Carl," Lori said as the door creaked once more announcing that someone was stepping out of the farm house. This time, it wasn't Maggie. It was Hershel. We stared at him, waiting for the news that could change our lives more than these walkers ever could.

"He's fine. He's stable for now."

I looked at Lori who was looking at me with relief in her eyes. Yes, this was it. The sign. Carl survived this. He's going to make it. We are all going to make it. I sure hope Rikki makes it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this was a weird format but fun to write. I skipped a lot because I wrote it as scene's from a "show." The whole gang hasn't met the Greene's yet. They're on their way. They're literally driving over there.<strong>

**And there isn't a lot of Rikki around but that's because she's unconscious. Or dead. Muahahaha. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadly The Walking Dead is owned by people that are not me. Only Rikki and my plot are mine :D**

**I hate writer's block. Just saying.**

**Enjoy this one guys!**

* * *

><p><em>(Glenn's POV)<em>

I was sitting down, looking at my hands. It was quiet, too quiet when I heard Lori, Rick and Hershel arguing inside.

"A veterinarian? Seriously?" I heard Lori ask incredulously as Hershel finished saying what kind of doctor he was. I sure hope that he knows what he's doing. Humans and animals are two different things.

"You're completely in over your head," Lori says.

"Aren't we all?" Hershel replies. "But I cannot finish his major surgery without a respirator or he won't survive," he continued as I shook my head. This cannot be happening. Carl shot. Rikki still missing. Sophia in shock. This is not how I pictured the apocalypse.

I stood up from my seat and went to the room to talk with these guys. Out of nowhere, Otis came and suggested that he could go get the medical supplies at a high school a few miles from here.

"We can't let you go alone," Rick said as he frowned, obviously upset by the sudden turn of events.

I turned around and from the corner of my eye, I spotted Shane. I went up to him and said, "Hershel needs supplies for Carl's surgery but it's at a high school."

"I'll go get them."

"Otis volunteered but Rick said he couldn't go alone," I said shifting from one leg to the other.

"Fine," Shane finished off as he pushed me to go talk to Hershel and Rick. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Outside the farmhouse, Otis started to load his truck after talking with Patricia. Rick offered Otis his Python and Otis said, "I'll bring it back in good shape."

Everyone said their goodbyes and then Shane and Otis were off for the medical supplies.

I hope they come soon. For Rick's sake.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The other part of the group arrived like an hour or two after Shane and Otis left.

Andrea and Dale smiled when they heard the news about Sophia and they frowned when they heard that Rikki was still missing.

T-Dog was brought in and taken care of.

"Come in," Maggie ushered to him as they went inside. Hershel told the rest of us that he would be just fine. Just needs to stay in bed for a while.

Even though Shane and Otis just left, Carl's blood pressure began to drop. How do I know? Rick was really worried and I am really worried as well.

Hershel said that they can't wait any longer for the supplies and Lori stated, "Wait, they'll come back. Just please."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I started getting restless and I couldn't stay in one place.

"Glenn. Glenn. GLENN!" I heard Andrea yell at me, annoyed at my restless behavior.

"Look, I can't stay still. My brain is on overdrive and it will stay that way until Rikki is safe, okay?" I blurted out as I stopped moving around. I saw Andrea's face turn into one of pity and I felt my anger rise in my throat. I don't want any pity. Especially not from her.

"You love her, don't you?" Andrea said as she smiled my way. I didn't know what love had to do with this conversation but I do love her. I love her a lot.

"Do you?" Maggie hinted as she came up to Andrea and I from the farmhouse.

"She's my best friend. I will do anything and everything to get her back," I finally said as I saw both Andrea and Maggie nod in appreciation.

Why did they care? I love her, she's my best friend. She's almost more than a best friend, I thought as I remembered a time when we almost became more than friends.

"_So, did she cry when you told her you were not going to the dance?" Rikki wondered as she took a mouthful of cookies and cream ice cream. Of course she would want to know if I made her cry. I shook my head and grinned._

"_No, but she was pissed," I answered as I opened my mouth to hint at Rikki that I wanted a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth._

"_Oh, you want some? Come and get some," Rikki declared as she stood up with the ice cream and spoon and ran around the room, laughing her ass off. _

"_Rikki, please. I had to walk over here. I'm tired and all I want is some of that._

_Rikki paused for one second, as if she was pondering whether or not to stop messing with me and then the next second she ran out of her room and left me speechless. _

"_Fuck," I whispered as I got up and went in search of the ice cream and the spoon. "C'mon Rikki!" _

_I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around so quickly that I seemed to scare whoever was behind me. What I saw, made me forget about the ice cream and made me wish I had my phone with me._

"_Are you just going to stand there and not help me up?" Rikki said with a smirk as she tried to get up but failed as there was ice cream all over the floor. _

"_Nope, it's nice over here," I joked as I started laughing. This is what she got for not letting me eat some of her ice cream._

"_Fine, give me your hand, Rikki," I said as I felt sorry for her. I leaned in to get a hold of her hand. _

_Once she grabbed a hold of my hand I tried to pull her up but just as I was going to get her up, she pulled down really hard. _

"_Oh no, Rikki. No!" I yelled one second too late as I slipped and fell on top of her. _

_All I heard was Rikki's intense laughter and my chuckling. _

"_Gotcha!"_

_I rolled my eyes and licked my hands. They had a flavor of cookies and cream. "Mmm, my favorite!" _

_Rikki was still laughing when she said, "I love you Glenn."_

_I stopped licking my hands and I looked at her face, which was covered in ice cream. There was an apparent silence because Rikki suddenly stopped laughing and looked at my face as well._

"_What?" She whispered as she tried to catch her breath. I didn't know what was going on but there was a sudden inkling on my lips. _

"_I- uh," I tried to say as I slowly leaned in towards her face. _

_I don't know what Rikki was thinking at the time, but once she got over the confusion, her eyes looked at my lips and then at me. _

_She leaned in and I leaned in and then our lips touched._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

(Rick's POV)

Standing on the farmhouse porch, Lori is standing next to me, providing me confort.

"If he dies tonight," she says, "It ends for him," I gasped and felt my heart implode.

"What changed?" I asked, referring to the moment she begged Dr. Jenner to let us try to survive for as long as we can.

"Maybe Jenner was right," she admits, making me angry. I refuse to believe that. He is not right. He will never be right.

"That man surrendered," I say as silence suddenly engulfed my ears.

Lori suddenly confesses that for a moment, she forgot Jacqui was dead and when she remembered, she realized Jacqui didn't have to be scared anymore. "Tell me why it would be better the other way," she says.

I didn't have an answer to that. Not one.

**Nice huh? I rushed this so please no hate :( Review and comment. Fangirl and stuff, lol. :D Do ya think that they dated? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly The Walking Dead is owned by people that are not me. **_**Only Rikki and MY plot are mine :D**_

**Miranda: Lol, this is fanfiction. My own interpretation of The Walking Dead. I admit, there is SOME similarity between the show and my story (duh); BUT in my story they are called zombies (only by Rikki and Glenn even though anyone can call them zombies) and zombies are not real (sadly) so… thanks for the review tho! :D Hope I cleared that "misunderstanding" up.**

**Blankpage: Last chapter was short because I kinda rushed it :( Sorry about that. **

**Enjoy MY story :D (LOL)**

**Oh and P.S: I skipped a day or two, just to let you guys know.**

* * *

><p><em>(Glenn's POV)<em>

Rick smiled at Lori as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey, Carl's fine now. Thanks to Shane," Rick explained.

"He's fine now." Lori repeated relief clear on her face.

I didn't want to interrupt their moment but I didn't want to just sit here while they are happy that Carl is okay. Otis, the big guy, he sacrificed himself to find the supplies for Carl and Shane came back with a limp leg for Carl. But what about Rikki?

She is still missing and we are doing nothing to look for her. She might be at the car graveyard for all we know!

"Glenn?" I heard a weak voice call out for me. I turned around and sure enough I saw Carol wanting me to follow her inside the farm house.

"I want to thank you," Carol continued as she looked at her hands. I looked at her puzzled. I didn't do anything.

"I know. You didn't do anything. But Rikki, she saved my little girl and I will never forget that. Sophia- she's uh, still in shock. The only words that she says are where is Rikki; and mommy. Just- thank you," Carol finished and ran into her room, with tears in her eyes.

I didn't know what to say or do. I just felt lost without my best friend.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Shane's POV)_

"County Survey map," one of Hershel's daughters said with a map as we met in front of a car. "Shows terrain and elevations."

"This is perfect," I heard Daryl say. "We can finally get this thin' organized."

"We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams…" Rick said.

"Not you, not today." Hershel said. "You gave three units of blood; you wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out. And your ankle," Hershel motioned towards me, "push it and you'll be laid down for a month and be no good to anybody."

I rolled my eyes and thought about Otis.

_Just stop Shane. It was an accident, just an accident._

"Guess it's just me," Daryl interrupted my thoughts, "I'm gunna head back to the creek, work my way from there…"

"And me." Glenn stated, with determination.

"All right. Tomorrow we do this right." Rick finished off the discussion, making me boil with anger.

"And we can't just have our people out there with just knives… they need the gun training that we've been promising them," I said as I took a glance at Glenn, making him roll his eyes and walk away towards the farm house.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property." Hershel answered. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

"With all due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…" I started.

"This is your property." Rick said to Hershel. "We're guests here… and we _will_respect that," he finished off, looking at me. The hell?

Everyone who had weapons set them down on the SUV hood, including myself.

"First things first, we set up camp, and then we find Rikki." Rick said.

"I hate to be the one to ask…" I started to say, looking at Rick. "What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how to handle that."

"You do what has to be done." Rick said with a noticeable frown.

"And Glenn?" The girl asked. "What do you tell him?"

"The truth. He's a big boy. He can handle it," I stated as I limped off to the farm house, ending the conversation.

Once I entered the farm house, Lori came up to me. "Hey Shane, can I speak with you?"

I frowned and nodded, confused as to what she would want from me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving Carl's life. Without you, he would've died."

I nodded and was about to say something when Rick appeared and hugged Lori.

"Carl is calling for you, Lori," he said and she ran up the stairs to go to Carl's side.

"Shane, Daryl is going to look for Rikki, without Glenn," Rick said as he looked at me very closely.

"And I care why?" I retorted as my patience was thinning.

"Just letting you know Shane," he said after a moment's pause, shaking his head and going up the stairs to go to Lori.

I hope this Rikki girl is dead. Or a walker. If she tells anyone about that night, she's dead meat. Daryl better not say shit either.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Sophia's POV)_

Rikki, where are you? Why are you not here with me? You told me you were right behind me.

"Sophia? Are you okay baby?" mommy asked me as tears fell down my face.

"Can I see Rikki?" I asked in response. I looked at her face and she grimaced.

"They are looking for her, she's fine," my mom lied to my face. I miss her.

"Can you get Glenn?" I whispered as my mom stood up very quickly to look for him. I closed my eyes and saw Rikki's sleeping body on the chair.

"_Rikki?" I whispered at her._

_She slowly woke up and smiled my way, _"_Sophia, it's so nice to see you again. I missed you. I'm so happy you are here with your mom," _

_I had a difficult time sitting up to talk to her._

"_Where were you Rikki? Why did you leave me?" I asked as tears were leaving my eyes. I couldn't believe she left me alone._

"_I'm sorry Sophia. I needed to. Those walkers, you know, the ones that you heard were coming and I had to save you. Carol needed you."_

_I shook my head and started crying heavily. _

"_You left me! You didn't care! I missed you! Glenn missed you. He cared so much," I began to yell at her, feeling anger in my heart. _

"_I'm sorry, Sophia. But I've got to go now just keep being a badass little girl," Rikki stated with a sad frown as she stood up and started to limp out of the room._

"_Rikki, wait! Your leg, it's bleeding! And please don't leave me-"_

"Sophia?" I heard a male voice whisper to me as I opened my eyes and felt dried up tears on my face. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and felt like crying. Rikki is gone. She left me and she's hurt!

"It's all my fault!" I blurted out as new tears rained down my face.

Glenn frowned and sat down next to me. "Rikki missing is NOT your fault Sophia. She saved you," Glenn said as he held my hand.

I shook my head and sat up, knowing that when I finished telling him the whole story, he'd hate me.

"No, she fainted near this bush after we hid from this walker and this guy, he save us. He brought us to this cabin with his other friend and they kept us locked in this room,-

"Wait, these two guys hurt you or Rikki?" Glenn interrupted.

I frowned, "The first guy, he looked at her weirdly. After a few hours she woke up and made this plan up. It worked. But there were walkers everywhere and she told me to run. That she was right behind me. But she lied. She left me. And then I woke up here," I finished the story and gulped for air. My sobs were threatening to come again and I wanted Rikki here.

"What happened to the guys?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered, ""She shot them. I tried to not hear the shot but it was loud. Very loud."

Glenn covered his face with his hands and murmured, "She killed a person?"

I felt so bad about that and I yelled, "I'm sorry, Glenn! I'm so sorry! She saved me, and I miss her. It's all my fault!"

I started babbling and then I heard the door squeak open.

"Glenn, what'ya do!" my mom screamed as I kept on sobbing my eyes out.

Glenn spoke very softly and said, "She feels bad about Rikki."

I guess I tired myself out because a while after that, my eyes shut and I saw Rikki once more.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Glenn's POV)_

I looked up at the night sky and wished that Rikki was here with me. It was the perfect night. The stars were out and you could see the fireflies flying around.

"Where's Daryl?" I asked Rick, who was outside at the porch with me. He winced and turned to look at me.

"He went out to look for Rikki."

I backed away and felt my fists clench. "Nobody told me! I said I wanted to help! She's my friend," I loudly yelled as I started to pace back and forth.

Rick seemed to be calm even though I just yelled at him. He didn't seem angry or nervous that I was letting out my anger at him.

"Look, Glenn. Tomorrow you can go, but tonight Daryl needed to go. He has the only weapon that's not a gun and he volunteered," Rick sighed with a frown. I calmed down a little and looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, sheriff."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

"Rikki. She used to call me sheriff because of my hat."

I grinned and nodded, "She really liked you. She thought you were a good leader. I know, she never told me but we thought the same."

Rick stood up and held my shoulder. "She's fine. I know it, don't worry."

I sadly smiled at him as he went inside the farm house.

I know she's fine. These stars and the fireflies give me hope. And the hope that when Sophia left Rikki, she was still alive.

Just hang on Rikki. Please, we're looking for you.

**I hope this is up to par. I really liked writing this so review and such; and be nice! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nope, I still don't own The Walking Dead and I never will. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**Ya want to know what happened to Rikki? I KNOW, me too… and nah, I've got school under control :)**

**Here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Glenn's POV)<em>

"_Glenn?" Rikki whispered as we backed away from each other as we finished our first kiss ever. _

"_I know," I said as I turned to look at her. I didn't know what just happened. We kissed. Rikki and I just kissed. It's weird because it just happened and I wanted it to happen again._

"_Um, so what is this now?" She asked as she made a motion with her sticky hands._

"_I don't know."_

_Rikki stayed quiet, the most quiet that I ever heard from her and I felt weird. Did she regret it?_

"_Glenn?" She asked._

_I prepared myself for the rejection that would probably hurt our friendship and grunted in response._

"_Was I a good kisser?" _

_I blinked a few times and felt a smile creep up on my face. She seriously wants to know is she's a good kisser?_

_I looked at her and she grinned at me. All out of a sudden we started laughing like maniacs and I knew that this kiss did not hurt our friendship._

"_No, you were a shit kisser," I answer as our laughing increased up a notch._

_She stuck out her tongue at me and retorted, "It takes one to know one!" _

_I smiled and said, "Great! We're both shit kissers!" _

_She smirked and pointed at my face, "You have something there."_

_I rolled my eyes and didn't even reach up to clean it. "Yeah, and it is no thanks to you."_

_She nodded and grinned, very proud of the way that she tricked me into falling into the pile of melted ice cream. Leaning in towards me, she cleaned my face and whispered, "From one shit kisser to another, let's kiss again."_

_I smirked and leaned in again for another kiss when a scream interrupted our moment._

"_What the hell is this mess! And what the hell are ya doing! Get up and clean it!" Rikki's mom suddenly yelled at us and made us quickly separate from each other._

"_Sorry ma. We just fell down and uh, made this dumb mess," Rikki lied as I gave her my hand to get up. She tried to fight a smirk that was threatening to appear on her face as she remembered what she did._

"_Clean it, now. Tomorrow, Rikki, we need to talk," Rikki's mom finished off as she went to her room to go back to sleep._

"_Rikki? Are we now, y'know?" I asked as we started to clean the sticky mess on the floor. She tensed up and didn't respond for a second or two._

"_It's getting late Glenn. Why don't we finished cleaning up the mess and talk about our shitty kissing tomorrow, huh?" I smirked and nodded her way. _

_Nope. We were not anything different._

The sun broke through the morning clouds and shined brightly throughout the sky and I stepped out of the RV. Everyone was doing something and I felt exposed because I woke up later than usual. I saw Daryl and Rick speaking to each other and that is where I went.

"Hey Daryl. What'ya find yesterday?" I asked as I met up with them. Daryl and Rick turned around to look at me and I felt my heart stop.

"Gather everyone around," Rick stated as he played with his hands.

"Why? What did you find Daryl?" I demanded as my mind was suddenly going on overdrive and I started thinking up horrible things.

"Just go, chink!" Daryl said with a loud boom that I had to rush out to get the rest of the group.

Silently under my breath I said, "I'm Korean, thank you very much!"

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

It took me a while but I gathered the group up. Everyone was glancing at me, worried about the news. I was wringing my hat when Maggie grabbed my arm and said, "Stop. She's fine. She's brave from what I heard. She's going to be fine."

She let go of my arm and I nodded. She's fine. She's strong. Nobody can kill her.

I stepped closer to Maggie and felt the warmth of her body.

"Alright! I went to this cabin and it was empty," Daryl said as I tensed up and breathed a sigh of relief. Did he say a cabin?

"A cabin?" I thought out loud as everyone turned around to look at me.

Rick looked at me with wide eyes and held his hand out to Daryl, motioning him to not say a thing.

"You know about a cabin?"

I nodded my head and felt my heart beat increase. "Did you find two dead bodies?"

Rick and Daryl looked at each other and Daryl is the one who responded, "Uh, yah. They were not bit. Seemed to be shot. There were a lot of walkers tho. No sign of your girl."

I felt angry and confused and hurt. I didn't know what to think.

"Rikki and Sophia were there," I stated as everyone gasped or had a confused face. "Sophia told me that Rikki shot two guys that threatened them. Then zombies were groaning everywhere and uh, Rikki told Sophia to run."

Shane scoffed and asked, "You call them walkers, zombies?"

I shook my head in anger, "Yes, that's what they are zombies."

Shane smirked and said, "This is not a movie, Glenn. This is real life. Walkers are their names."

"You call them walkers and me and Rikki will call them zombies," I stated as I looked at Rick, who was about to speak.

"Alright. I guess that Daryl and Glenn will start their search there and make their way up. Hopefully we find her today."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Rikki's POV)_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I whispered as I felt my leg hurt. Who leaves a fucking bear trap on the ground! Good thing that it seemed to be an old version of it or my whole left leg would be broken.

I hope Sophia is okay. I haven't seen a trace of her ever since I told her to run. I hope I made the right call.

These past few days have been hell.

There was a river and I drank a little bit of it. It was very refreshing and just what I needed to not die of dehydration.

The zombies from the cabin have been lingering around because of the shots that I made from those guys. I've trying to think of anything other than what I did. Killing zombies is one thing, but killing a living human being is a whole other thing.

I'm a killer. A murderer.

I don't even know where I'm going. I guess I've just been following the river up to the highway. I'm sure that they are looking for me. If not them, Glenn would be looking for me.

I saw a zombie up ahead and silently climbed up a tall tree. Before this apocalypse, I never climbed trees, but now? I basically live in them!

I have a gun but I don't shoot it because it's too loud.

I guess I just have to wait until this one leaves. Again!

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

My eye lids seemed heavier than usual and I fought my body. I can't sleep. My urges won this time.

"_Mike keep her still, okay? I'm going to unbutton her pants. Can't wait to get inside of her," I heard a male voice filled with lust say as I was preparing to attack._

I was jolted awake as I almost fell of the tree. That was a close one. I looked around and noticed that it got dark out.

I was still tired but I couldn't sleep.

That day was just plaguing me.

My eyes closed without any notice.

_In my mind I said now and I woke up and took the guy's gun. It suddenly went off in my hands and I flinched. "What the hell?" the guy that was called Mike yelled out in surprise. Ikilledtheotherguy._

"_Hey, just- just, put the gun down," Mike pleaded for his life as I pointed the gun at him, scared for my own life. He said something about not hurting me but I saw his eyes and they said another story. He looked at the gun and then behind me, where I heard the beginnings of groans and he threw me down. _

_I held the gun tightly but wind was knocked out of me. _

"_You dumb bitch. You got them on us!" He yelled as he tried to get the gun out of my hand. _

_He couldn't and I pulled the trigger and bang!_

"Oh shit!"

I whispered as the branch that I was on cracked and broke and I was left falling out of the tree. I heard a splash and felt a tingling on the left leg.

I was trying to stay awake. I need to. But I guess that I'm not as strong as I thought because my eyes shut for the last time that day and I saw darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikki! Nooo! Stay awake! :D How'd ya like that?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Nope, I still don't own The Walking Dead and I never will. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't abandon you guys, I've just had a very busy week with projects and presentations and exams and life throwing lemons at me but here's another chapter for ya.**

**For those of you who are slowly getting tired of my fic, I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't hate you guys. **

**I don't know what else to tell ya but that it's going to get better soon :)**

**And if I don't update fast, please don't get angry. I DO have a life (somewhat) outside of here, so please….**

**FINALLY, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh shit!"<em>

_I whispered as the branch that I was on cracked and broke and I was left falling out of the tree. I heard a splash and felt a tingling on the left leg._

_I was trying to stay awake. I need to. But I guess that I'm not as strong as I thought because my eyes shut for the last time that day and I saw darkness._

_(Glenn's POV)_

"Imma borrow a horse… head up to the ridge right here and get a whole birds eye view of the grid. If she's out there, I'll spot her," Daryl said while tossing his finger about on the map in front of him.

T-Dog looked over at Daryl, "Good idea, maybe you'll see that Chupacabra up there too…"

"Chupacabra?"

All eyes fixed to Daryl in question as he stared with confusion back at us. I tried to fight back a smirk as Dale placed the large bag of guns on the hood of the Cherokee, "What? You never heard it? First night in camp, Daryl tells us the whole thing reminds him of the time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra."

He handed a shotgun to Rick. Jimmy couldn't help but laugh. Hey, I would too but Daryl would kill me.

Daryl stared with a deadly intent at Jimmy, "What you smiling about, jackass?"

Jimmy's smile fell and his eyes filled with fear.

Rick shook his head, and Jimmy suddenly had the guts to say, "So you believe in a blood sucking dog?"

"Are there dead people walkin around?"

Daryl retorted, making a rather good point. Jimmy then grabbed at a shotgun on the hood,

"Woah, you ever fire one of these?" Rick asked accusingly. Jimmy only shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal saying, "Well if I'm goin out I want one."

I watched as Daryl scoffed and shouldered his crossbow,

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpee's."

Daryl shook his head and walked off towards the horse stables.

"Rick, I'm going out, too."

Rick raised an eyebrow and only stared at me for a moment, deliberating on a decision. I crossed my arms and waited as he sighed.

"I know Glenn, just be careful, alright?"

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

As it turns out, Daryl was waiting for me to hurry up and get on with the search. It's not my fault that I never rode a horse before!

When I approached him and his horse, he glared at me and said, "Finally. Don't slow me down or else, chink."

I rolled my eyes but other than that I stayed silent.

We rode Hershel's horses for about an hour or more, when Daryl suddenly stopped, making me almost fall out of my own horse.

Daryl and I reached a ravine where he spots a doll lying in the creek bed.

"It's Sophia's!" I said, looking around, gripping my back excitedly, but Daryl frowned and said in response, "Yer girl ain't here."

Daryl jumps off of the horse and get's Sophia's doll. I frown and moved on with a sigh.

"Did you find anything else?" I asked as Daryl was looking around the area, probably scouting something. He hopped back on the brown skinned horse and kept galloping on over to where I was.

He didn't answer me because there was something that scared the horses.

And that something seemed to be snakes!

"Fuck is wrong wiff these horses!" I heard Daryl yell out.

I looked down and was about to respond when both horses bucked up and made us collapse down into the ravine and the last thing that I heard was a splash and a groan to both my left and my right.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Daryl," I managed to groan out in pain as I opened my eyes. Everything hurt. I couldn't move a thing.

"Daryl," I said again with more of a demand. My heard pounded as I thought of horrible things. He is dead, hurt, he left me.

I was panicking all in my head when I heard a groan to my left. I slowly turned my head, hesitant in looking over there and seeing a zombie staring at me.

What I saw, was not a zombie. What I saw, was not dead.

What I saw was, "Rikki?'" I whispered out as I tried to move over to where she laid.

I saw her whole body tense up when I spoke her name. I didn't know what to do. My body was hurt and I didn't know where I was.

"Glenn?" Rikki managed to spit out as she coughed up an unknown substance. "You came for me."

I felt my heart explode with happiness that Rikki was alive and I felt as if my world was whole again.

Rikki. Is. Alive.

"Of course. No one get's left behind," I said as I grunted when I tried to get up.

I moved around, inspecting all of my body parts, satisfied when none of them felt broken. Now to take care of Rikki.

"Rikki? Can you move? Is anything broken?" I asked as I crouched down to look at my best friend. I saw her nod and point at her left leg.

I gasped at the way that the blood coagulated and I didn't know what to do.

"I ain't anybody's bitch!" I heard Daryl loudly say as I felt Rikki tense up at the loudness of his voice. I saw Daryl and I had to stop.

At his side, was his arrow.

"Glenn, oh my gosh, Glenn, zombies!" Rikki suddenly whispered in fear when she sat up.

I had tried to get Daryl to wake up but it was no use, he was unconscious and hallucinating.

Where's my bat? Where's my bat? WHERE'S MY BAT? I thought as I went into the water and tried to fish my bat out of there. The zombies were getting closer and Rikki was whimpering.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger but it's the best I can do for now. I have to study for a test tomorrow so… hope you enjoyed this one. :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Nope, I still don't own The Walking Dead and I never will. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**So here's the thing. I had a something else written for this fic but my laptop ate it so I had to re-write it over. Tear tear. Plus, my finals are tomorrow and Tuesday AND I have Regents exams on Wednesday, Friday and two next week. So these two weeks are the busiest yet.**

**But I love hearing from you, so please review. Tell me your opinions and what's up with your life!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Where's my bat? Where's my bat? WHERE'S MY BAT? I thought as I went into the water and tried to fish my bat out of there. The zombies were getting closer and Rikki was whimpering.<em>

_(Glenn's POV)_

Rikki was still whimpering, causing me to panic. I spotted a stick or something like it in the water and reached for it. I smiled when I saw that it was my trusty bat.

I stood up and when I did, I spotted two zombies. One nearing Daryl and the other one nearing Rikki. I had to make a decision. Save Rikki or save Daryl.

Rikki's crying was still being heard and Daryl was still talking to himself. Right there I decided to save Rikki.

_No thinking._

_Just doing._

I gripped my bat tighter and raised it up and I slammed it against the zombie's decaying head. I heard a deafening crack but I didn't stop. I heard noises behind me but I didn't turn around. I had to double tap that bitch.

I breathed a sigh of relief after I finished until I realized that I forgot about the zombie near Daryl. I whipped my head to where I last saw Daryl and gasped when I saw him pulling an arrow out of his own side with a grunt.

He loaded it onto his crossbow, just in the nick of time to kill the zombie that was fast approaching him.

I dropped my bat to my side when I realized that there was another zombie massacred near Daryl. Daryl is the true meaning of badass.

"Daryl, you alright there?" I asked as I saw him lying on the ground, panting really hard.

After a pregnant pause, he responded by getting up with a groan and shot his crossbow at a nearby tree. I flinched and slowly turned my head around as saw a dead squirrel. _For what did he need that for?_

As if he could read my mind, he glanced towards my direction and said, "Ya should eat this. Good source of protein. Ya need it tha most chink."

I rolled my eyes, but internally I felt relieved that he was okay.

That relief was short lived when I saw him gut very precisely and start eating at the raw squirrel.

I looked down, trying to not gag and in the corner of my eye, I saw Rikki.

"Hey Rikki," I whispered trying to wake her up. My heart beat started to increase and I wish that we had a way out of here.

"Daryl. She's not waking up. And we can't move her that much. Her leg is kinda fucked up," I said as I looked over at Daryl and saw him fashion a necklace out of the ears of the zombies that he killed.

"We'r gunna have to climb that ravine. Ya are gunna have to carry your girl. Just follow ma steps," Daryl said as he finished binding his ripped up sleeves around his waist to stop his wound from bleeding.

He grabbed his crossbow and started climbing up the ravine as soon as he could.

I bent down and tried to cautiously carry Rikki but my whole body protested.

"How am I supposed to carry you, Rikki?" I murmured to myself as I thought of ways of carrying her up the ravine, without injuring myself in the process.

Daryl kept on mumbling to himself and I was beginning to get scared. Did he knock his head or something?

I sighed and carried Rikki bridal style into the foot of the ravine. _How am I going to do this?_

I didn't think carrying my best friend through but then I decided to change courses. Instead of carrying her bridal style, I'm going to carry her kidnapping style.

I smirked and wished that she was awake.

_Are you ready Glenn?_ I asked myself, not ready to strain my muscles trying to climb up this ravine.

_Ready as I'll ever be._

I started climbing and it was hell. But I followed Daryl's footsteps and I grabbed on to many branches and I saved myself from a really hard fall.

"Yeah, ya better run!" Daryl suddenly yelled at the person who he was talking to and I flinched. That was loud.

I didn't know whether to ask or not so I didn't. He would probably kill me.

After a few more damaging pulls, I got to the top of the ravine. I felt successful. I can't wait to go back.

"How are we going to get back?" I asked Daryl, motioning to Rikki and his injury.

Daryl shrugged and grunted, "Walk. We ain't that far from camp."

I nodded and started to walk towards the direction that I thought we came from. "Where ya goin'? We came from this way," Daryl interrupted as he pointed to the opposite direction.

I grinned sheepishly and followed him as he stalked off.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Rick's POV)_

"Lori, where's Carl?" I asked Lori as I wondered why I hadn't seen Carl for a while. She frowned and was about to reply when there was a commotion outside.

"Walker! Walker!"

I ran outside and grabbed a shotgun from the RV. Shane and I ran towards the unknown figure that was limping towards the camp.

We didn't see the other figure until we were closer to them.

"Daryl?" I asked surprised to see him so bloody and injured.

"That's the third time you're pointing that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

I smiled at his statement and took one step towards him when Daryl suddenly fell to ground.

I looked at him and felt dread in the pit of my stomach.

"No. NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here is another one. And I'll try to get the other one posted soon. :D<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Nope, I still don't own The Walking Dead and I never will. But I do own Rikki and MY plot.**

**I always love hearing from you, so please review. Tell me your opinions and what's up with your life!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Glenn's POV)<em>

"Hey Glenn, Hershel said that you need to rest," T-Dog said as I limped out of my room. I couldn't stay in there for another second, I just thought all about Rikki.

"How's Rikki?" I asked, ignoring his statement about Hershel. He gave me a look of defiance but I just sheepishly grinned at him.

"I don't know, man. Go ask Hershel. Or as a matter of fact, go look at her yourself." He pointed to a room with its door closed.

I've been up for a while, but since Hershel gave me a lockdown, I couldn't leave my room. Until now. I heard that Daryl was okay. These people talk very loud in front of my door when I'm supposed to be resting.

But nobody has spoken about Rikki. I mean I heard that they are relived that she's alive but nobody has said anything about her being okay.

"Glenn. What did I tell you about staying in your room and resting?"

I froze and saw T-Dog smirk my way and walk down the stairs, saying that he need to do something.

Something my ass.

"I, uh, I need to see Rikki. How is she? Is she awake?" I bombarded Hershel with questions about my best friend. I guess he felt overwhelmed because he lifted his hand up and told me to follow him.

We went in to Rikki's room and I felt the air leave my body. She laid there not moving an inch, with bruises everywhere.

"She has sustained many injuries but the one that I'm worried about is her leg. She hasn't awakened but when she does, she will need to stay off of that leg for weeks."

I nodded and limped closer to where she lay. I couldn't believe that I found her. I mean, Daryl and I found her with dumb luck, but nonetheless, we found my best friend.

"Why isn't she awake?" I asked as I wondered what was taking her so long to wake up and make those jokes that she does.

"From those injuries that she has sustained and everything that she has gone through, I guess she just needs time to rest. Just like you, so get back and relax," Hershel commanded as he opened the door and left.

I sighed, "Hey Rikki. It's me, Glenn. Guess what? I found you. I never gave up. Just please wake up. Show me those pretty little eyes of yours-"

I heard a cough behind me and I stopped my embarrassing talk to her.

"Keep talking, don't mind me," Carol softly spoke as I looked at my hands. I shook my head and said, "No, its fine. I was about done."

As I was about to limp out the room, Carol tenderly grabbed my shoulder and said, "She's going to be fine, Glenn."

I limped out and whispered, "I sure hope so."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Carol's POV)_

After I visited Rikki, and thanked her again for saving my little girl's life, I planned a dinner for everyone, but it was very uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna bring this up to Daryl," I told nobody in particular as I grabbed a tray of food and went up the stairs towards Daryl's room.

As I entered his room, he covered up, but not before I saw his scars.

I knew he wouldn't have liked me bringing it up so I put the tray down and thanked him for helping to search for Sophia.

"Thank you for doing more for my little girl than her own daddy ever did his whole life."

Daryl demurs and said, "I ain't do nothin Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know," I responded, with appreciation. "You're every bit as good as them."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"_Mike keep her still, okay? I'm going to unbutton her pants. Can't wait to get inside of her," I heard a male voice filled with lust say as I was preparing to attack._

"_You dumb bitch. You got them on us!" He yelled as he tried to get the gun out of my hand._

_He couldn't and I pulled the trigger and bang!_

"What the hell!" I coughed out as my throat was dry and raspy. _Where am I?_

Someone was fiddling with my leg and I screamed with what voice and energy that I had left.

"Keep still, okay? Your leg is messed up!" I heard a voice say as my breath hitched and my adrenaline starting pumping through my veins.

I kicked the person with my legs and I screamed bloody murder, until I heard the door slam open.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

I didn't stop panicking because all of the voices that I heard were men.

" .ALONE." I yelled out as a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and told me to relax.

I felt tears falling down my face and then I heard it.

"What's wrong?"

I stopped kicking and stopped screaming.

I whispered, "Glenn?"

I turned around and saw him. My best friend. My savior.

"Rikki, you're awake!" Glenn pushed though everyone who was holding me and pulled me into a great big hug. I cried and he cried and I felt safe for once.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder and felt my world disappear in the happiness that I had.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When I woke up, I wiped away the dried up tears of last night. My whole body felt sore and my throat hurt like hell.

I looked around and saw Glenn sleeping in a chair that looked really uncomfortable.

I sat up with what energy that I had left and I put my good leg down on the ground. But once I put my bad leg on the ground, I collapsed in pain.

I saw Glenn rise up from his deep slumber and carry me back to my bed. "Hey Rikki. You okay?"

I saw how gentle he was with me, and I hated it.

"I'm fine. Just want to go downstairs and walk around, y'know?"

He shook his head and said, "Nope, you need to stay off of your leg. It's really fucked up. What happened to it?"

I looked down at my leg and frowned. Memories of that day started to flash through my eyes and I felt myself going back to the forest.

"Rikki?"

I smiled as I looked at Glenn.

"I love you Glenn." I whispered as I grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

I saw Glenn hesitate for a second, and then he said, "I love you too. What's with all the feelings?"

Glenn moved his hand away from mine when the door suddenly opened and a pretty brunette came in with two plates of food.

"Glenn, you're awake!" This strange girl said with such energy. "And Rikki also. I'm Maggie, Hershel's daughter."

I smiled at her for politeness.

"Hey, Maggie. Thanks for all this," Glenn awkwardly said as Maggie walked out of the room.

I was about to ask who was she and why did he seem to be weird with her when Glenn said, "Daryl saved you too. I was with him."

I forgot about Daryl. He saved me? Why?

"Yo, help me up, would you?" I asked Glenn.

Glenn looked at me and stated, "You can't leave, and you know that."

I frowned, and retorted, "I need to pee. Of course I need leave, Glenn."

Glenn stood up and helped me up with a grunt. I smirked and said, "I'm not that heavy, dude."

He grinned and responded, "You're not the only one with injuries, Rikki."

I gasped and said, "I'm sorry."

Glenn seemed to think different because he then said in response, "I'm not. If I hadn't fallen off of the horse, I would've never found you."

"You fell off a horse? Dude, you're superman or something. Jeez, okay. I could handle the bathroom from here."

Glenn smirked at me with those big eyes of his and said, "I am superman and you know it. Just be careful, I'll be out here if you need me."

Shaking my head, I said, "No, go back to the room. I could handle it."

Glenn hesitated again and I pushed him towards the room, and I jokingly said, "Get out, you pervert!"

That got a laugh out of him and he entered the room.

Now, to find Daryl's room.

I've got to thank him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is!<strong>

**SORRY for taking so long. I just had my exams and all. I passed all but I need to retake one because it is too low of a grade for a high achiever just like myself.**

**But anywho, review and show some love. I need to know that people read this to continue on with the fic.**


	22. Chapter 22

**HI! **

**This is Scarllet. I'm back, trying to make a comeback with a new chapter to my story after months of nothingness. I didn't give up on my story; I just gave up on writing all together for a while. **

**But anywho; I hope you all like it even though it's a short one. I still don't know where I'm going with this but I'm not making any promises that I'm back permanently.**

**OH! And who watched the new episode? I loved it! It referred to the comics that I **_**haven't**_** read yet.**

* * *

><p><em>Shaking my head, I said, "No, go back to the room. I could handle it."<em>

_Glenn hesitated again and I pushed him towards the room, and I jokingly said, "Get out, you pervert!"_

_That got a laugh out of him and he entered the room._

_Now, to find Daryl's room._

_I've got to thank him._

_(Rikki's POV)_

After waiting a couple minutes for the sound of Glenn's footsteps to disappear, I slowly winced as my leg throbbed with each step I tried to take to Daryl's room.

I don't know where it is but it has to be somewhere close, right?

Even if I didn't know where I was going, I took a look at the house itself. It was one of those farm houses that was very vintage. The doors creaked every single time you open them and the curtains made it look like my late grandma lived here.

I hadn't made a dent into the distance of going to any door when out of a sudden, a door to my right swung open and a wild Daryl appeared.

His stance was that of an injured wrestler who took out his back trying a new move. And his face grimaced when he saw me standing up.

I smiled, well tried to anyways, his way and waved at him. He paused for a second, probably wondering why was I waving at him, but nonetheless, he responded to my presence, "What'r ya doin' up? Don'tcha got a dead leg or som'thin'?"

In response I rolled my eyes, and smirked at him. I didn't know whether his tone was supposed to be caring or just outright rude.

"I wanted to thank you," I said, leaning towards him, "for saving my life. If it wasn't for you and Glenn, I probably would've died down there."

His arm reached to scratch a ghost itch by his neck as he seemed to be uncomfortable with the attention I gave him. He made to say something, but I wasn't done.

"And I want to thank you for that time you saved me from Shane. I never got to thank you enough," and with my dead leg, I stumbled up to him and gave him a hug. I could tell he wasn't used to hugs because he stiffened under my touch, but I didn't let go. He was warm and it felt nice to have human touch that wasn't threatening to me.

I slowly looked up at him and saw his facial expression change from a scowl to a small hint of a smile and I couldn't help but feel content in being alive.

I got caught up in all the excitement from past weeks and yesterday and everything else; that I jumped up with my good leg and kissed Daryl Dixon.

As I did so, I heard footsteps from the direction that Glenn went towards, and I heard Glenn yell out, "Rikki!"

Daryl didn't kiss me back, but he still felt widely ill at ease with it all so he just said that he had to take a piss and walked away; leaving me there breathless and stumped with Glenn angry at me.

I didn't know what to tell Glenn and I guess my body was reacting to my awkward position because I suddenly saw the vintage hallway go black as I hit the floor with a thump, missing my injured leg by an inch.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

_(Glenn's POV)_

I didn't know that seeing Rikki alive and well would bring back all these feelings. I'll admit that I used to have a mild crush on her when we had that first kiss thing. But it didn't escalate into awkward silences or the unfortunate separation of friendships.

But I found someone who likes me. And even if it's a real bad time for love (or a great time), I couldn't help it. I really like Maggie.

And I guess she likes me too.

But when I saw Rikki kissing Daryl in the hallway, I felt my insides explode. Why would she like him? Out of all people, HIM?

The gang was worried when she fainted in front of my eyes. _I_ was worried.

But Hershel said that all she needs is rest and she'll be fine. I should've never let her go.

As I was sitting next to Rikki in a really uncomfortable chair, I heard my stomach growl for the next hundredth time. I stood up and with one last look; I left Rikki to go downstairs.

"Hey, Glenn. Gow's Rikki?" I heard Maggie ask as she was the first one who saw me when I stepped into the dining room.

"She's as okay, as can be, I guess," I said, looking down and frowning. I shouldn't be this sad anymore, I got her back.

I looked up and saw Maggie wink my way and I slightly smiled, Maggie was something else.

I didn't want to hang out with the gang tonight so I said, "I'm gonna bring this up for Rikki, and I'm going to eat up there too."

Looking around for any objections, I grabbed two plates and walked up the stairs and staying up there the whole night; not even bothered by the fact that I slept on a hard seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I have written something! I haven't been writing because of lack of energy and lack of motivation. But I don't know, today was just the day to write for me. And I loved it. I can't wait to do it again.<strong>

**(And yes, I give you all permission to throw tomatoes at me for taking months to write another chapter.)**


End file.
